Sketches
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: Mikan loves to draw sketches like cartoons and anime. She also sketches wonderful places. Her senior, Hyuuga Natsume, borrowed her red notebook of sketches. But does he still have plans on giving it back to her?
1. Chapter 1

**SKETCHES**

Gakuen Alice is not mine. This story is what I own.

**CHAPTER 1**

A brunette was sitting on a bench, keeping a real nice view of what she wants to portray. The wind blew her hair and she felt like peaceful inside. She wants to draw the place so bad. But then, inspiration doesn't hit her.

She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. "This is so not working!" She growled as she put down the notebook and crossed her arms. "What's wrong with me?"

"Seriously, there's something wrong with you little girl." A masculine voice sounded from behind her. Mikan on the other hand was shocked. "Stop talking to yourself or I'll think that you're retarded." He stated coldly but with an amused tone.

Mikan was relieved to see who it was. Natsume Hyuuga is beside her, just standing and leaning through the bench. "Hyuuga! You scared me to death!"

Natsume smirked. "Looks like somebody got problem." He joked.

Mikan just landed a soft punch on his shoulder. "Whatever."

By that, Natsume just rolled his eyes. But then, he travelled his eyes on the red notebook and picked it up. "Hmm…"

Mikan's eyes widened. "No! Don't look at it!" She quickly grabbed the notebook before Natsume turns the front page. "Trust me; you don't want to see it. I'm not that good enough like you!" She exclaimed worriedly as she hugged her pad, afraid to loose it and fall to other hands.

Swiftly, Natsume sat beside her and tickled her waist and Mikan reacted. He smirked. "Little girl. Hey, I don't mind. I don't give any compliments. "

Mikan opened her eyes and looked at Natsume. "Fine." She stated.

Once Natsume has the notebook, he looked at the contents of the page carefully, flipping in to other page. "Nicely done." He said. There on the sketch, he saw portrays of many different places. There were also drawings of cartoons and anime… It's really wonderful of it.

"And I thought you never give compliments." Mikan crossed her legs and pouted.

Natsume shrugged lightly. "If I have negative things in mind, I just don't say it because _someone_ might get hurt."

"Are you referring me?" She asked, Natsume just shrugged once more.

"But can I borrow this for a while? I mean the notebook…" He asked, continuing to turn the pages to another.

Mikan looked up at her. "What the hell are you going to do with that? Burn to pieces?" She said in a mocking tone.

The raven guy smirked. "Course not." He said abridge. "I'll draw something, if you don't mind."

Mikan was silenced for a while but answered a short whilst. "Kay. It's fine with me." She shrugged.

"Alright." He assumed as he stood up. "I think I'll be going now. See ya shortly, polka dots."

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled then pouted.

She's 16 and a junior high student. But her age sometimes don't suit her well, especially her face. She's baby faced in fact. She's childish… And maybe it's only normal because she's the only child. Spoiled? Not really. She's sweet though. Sweet as strawberry.

She's an artist. She sketches nice sceneries and pictures of cartoons. But she wishes that her drawings are almost in reality, like that of a real person, like herself. But she is still improving her skills. And that guy a while ago was her senior, her perverted senior freak, to be precise.

She first met him in her freshmen years. The man named Natsume Hyuuga sure is popular. And he's known to be the guy of many talents. He knows how to play all sorts of sports. He's a member of almost every club at Alice School, but what the girls loved and liked about him is his genuine voice. Yes, his voice. He's the lead singer and vocalist of the A's Band (Alices Band). Not only that, he also knows how to play musical instruments. He's the guitar hero. But not a hero of every girls' hearts. He has a talent of breaking them, but that's according to the girls he charmed.

That's Natsume Hyuuga.

A man that's nearing to perfection…

That's according to Mikan. He's only nearing to perfection because of his rude attitude, not to mention, very unpredictable. First thing he'll be all nice to you then later become irate. Or it may go the other way around.

Mikan heaved a sigh. It's a hazy afternoon and school was over so she decided to go to the Sakura tree to portray it. But that does not count in today at this moment. Natsume got her note and he left.

"Well, better get going." She said to herself.

**-SKETCHES-**

"WHERE'S MY PICTURE?" A brunette screamed on top of her lungs as she run paced down the stairs.

"Honey, keep you're voice down low," her mother exclaimed while cooking in the kitchen. "There are still people sleeping by this early time in the morning." She added.

"I know, mom!" She exclaimed. "But did you see a picture of me with a guy under a wonderful Sakura tree?" She questioned.

Her mother glanced at her as she finished the pancake. "You, a guy, under a Sakura tree?" She asked humorously. "Is that guy you're talking about is you're boyfriend?"

Mikan pressed her lips. "No." She said simply. "Why are you being so malicious to everything I say which includes the word _'guy'_ in it?" She asked.

Her mother simply shrugged.

"You act like somebody I know." She skipped to the table and took a sit.

"Whatever. Just eat." She stated.

**-SKETCHES-**

"Hey, have you seen a picture?" Again, our little brunette asked once she entered their room.

"I have lots of picture here…" Hotaru said nonchalantly, putting them out one by one. "What do you want? It's 10 yen each."

Mikan sweat dropped. "Senior Ruka's picture?" She gulped as she pointed her forefinger to the pictures. "But that is not what I mean!" She pouted.

"If you're looking about the picture I sold you months ago, then, yeah, I haven't seen it." Hotaru said as she put back the pictures in a big paper bag. "And if you're asking to what these pictures are for, then it's for blackmailing Nogi."

Mikan's dropped sweat gained another. She thinks that she had befriended a money princess which is downright true. "And I thought you liked him that's why you got pictures of him. I mean loads of it." She held pictures and fled it in the air.

Hotaru suddenly grabbed Mikan's wrist and gave her a threatening glare. "Like and love doesn't exist in my vocabulary." She stated sternly. "…Only money and Blackmail." Then she let go of her hand.

Mikan pouted as she rubbed the wrist which Hotaru hold. "Mou…" Was the only thing that escaped her mouth.

The picture to which Mikan have months ago, was the image of her and Natsume sitting under a blossoming Sakura tree. Natsume was leaning at the back of Mikan and Mikan leaning at the back of Natsume. Mikan really did spend the rest of her allowance just to make the picture hers. Not that she likes the guy but she wants nobody to see it. It's so embarrassing for her, that's what she thinks. She had a rough time lowering the price but just ended up getting higher every lowering session. So Mikan got no choice. It also cost her a lot when she asked her best friend to delete all the negatives just to make sure nobody will ever see it. And she was also afraid that Natsume, her senior will see it.

But the worst of all, Mikan does not like to make her mother see that. She knew very well how her mother will react.

"Mikan…" Hotaru mumbled as she looked straight to Mikan's chocolate orbs. Mikan on the other hand blinked twice. "I think you're forgetting something… Did you remember where you put that picture?"

Mikan blinked thrice rapidly. "No… My memory gap is killing me." She stated.

"Idiot." She sighed. "You put the picture on you're red notebook, remember?"

Mikan nodded slowly as she kept in mind where she put the picture and what happened before she put that on her notebook. "I guess I remembered."

"So, where is you're notebook?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, my notebook?" Mikan asked, unsure of what she heard. "Hyuuga borrowed it from me yester-" Mikan stopped on what she's going to say next. "DAMN how could I forget?" She scolded herself as she turned around in frustration. Her face became pale and sat down her chair helplessly. "The notebook…" She mumbled. "The picture…"

"NOOO!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N:** There goes the first chapter… Hope you'll tune in for the next one. Next chapter will be somehow the point of view of the characters.

Review?

**~melodicAngel016**


	2. Chapter 2

**SKETCHES**

**CHAPTER 2**

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

Class 4 – A

It read. It's no other than the homeroom of Hyuuga. And right now, I'm here standing for an hour. Tsk. Emblematic. I was busy arguing with my mind whether to go in or not. Maybe it's a bad idea. But then, I need to get my notebook for heaven's sake! Besides, it's my property. Not to mention the picture was somewhere inserted in between the pages. Hyuuga stole my notebook. Okay, I mean, not literally stole it. But yesterday, he was handing the notebook first before asking permission to borrow it. Is that really necessary? I bet not.

So again, I am here… shall I knock the door first before entering or shall I just barge in by kicking the door wildly open? Hmm… Second choice suits well, but I knew very well that everyone in the room were all a year higher than me, and probably older than me. Maybe I'll just knock… Then again maybe kick it… No, knock…

I sighed. Is this really a time to spend my lunch break? I haven't even had any single bite. I know skipping meals is not a good habit, but I'm here for a reason, eventually.

"Oi." I cold voice echoed from behind me as I was about to knock the door with all my courage. "What are you doing here, polka?" I froze. I knew that voice anywhere. I gulped. I knew I became pale that time.

I slowly turned my head, pausing from every 5 degrees. "Hyu-Hyuuga…" I shrieked. I discovered that he was with a blonde guy with calm azure eyes. I then recognize that face anywhere. Ruka Nogi. He's the one that Hotaru's been blackmailing these past few days.

"Hi Mikan." Ruka said pleasingly with a smile.

"Hi…" I smiled.

The raven haired guy smirked. "Where did the term, 'sempai' go?" He asked.

I ignored his comment and lifted my hands. "Where's my notebook?" I asked.

The person in front of me just shrugged. "Why? I thought I borrowed it from you."

"But now I need it back." I glared at him.

"I only borrowed it yesterday." He stated sternly.

"I need it to be in my hands. Now." I ordered.

"Come on, Natsume." Ruka said. "Give her the notebook."

Natsume glared at Ruka. "Like I said, no." He then ruffled his already messy hair. "And tell me again on why you're taking her side?

"She needs it, man." Senior Ruka tapped both my shoulders from behind. "So?"

"Give me back my notepad." I once again mandated.

Hyuuga on the other hand just smirked. "Why do you desperately need that? Is there something that I shouldn't see?"

I gulped. Then on the second time around, I became pale. What should I say? "I…" Darn, my voice is trembling. "Just n-need it." I stated, but where are the reasons?

"I'll ask again, why?" He asked for a second time as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and he leaned in to the wall. His crimson eyes were at amusement but it's still mesmerizing. Seriously, this guy is really off the hook and he's loosing my serenity!

Ruka on the other hand just sighed. "You're one stubborn little pest." And with that he shook his head in a frustrated manner.

"Yes, I am." He said flatly. "So back to you, little girl, tell me one good reason and the most probable reason on why I should get that notebook back?" he asked.

A vein suddenly popped out in my head. "Jerk! I need it desperately because there's something that you should not see there and the others should not as well. So give me that note!" I snapped him. But he looked so serene and calm.

He smirked. That's when I realized what I said to him. I suddenly put my hands in my mouth to prevent myself from further talking. "Like… this?" He swayed in the air a photo, and that photo, I'm sure that it belongs to me.

"Give me that!" I said as I jumped in the air just to grab that. But he just held his hand higher. And come to think of it, I'm only 5'3 in height and unlike him; I think he's in between 5'7 and 5'9. Dang! "I said give me that back to me." Once again, he smirked at my reaction.

"Only if you can." He stated blankly. But then, the bell rang once, indicating that there is still five minutes left before the start of the afternoon class session. I groaned helplessly. "If you want the notebook back, meet me at the Sakura tree after class." Then he went in his room.

"Don't worry about it, Mikan." Ruka tapped my shoulder. "I will talk to him so that he will give you back you're notebook in a less awful way."

I can't help but to smile. He's really a life saver. "Thanks Ruka-sempai."

But it looks like he paused for a while then smiled back at me. "Drop the term sempai. It makes me feel old." He chuckled but then bid me goodbye.

Now, there's only one thing for me to do. Wait until the last hours of class and that notebook will be in my hands again.

**-SKETCHES-**

I entered the room sloppily. It's one in the afternoon and two more hours to go before the end of class. But two hours is more than enough torture for me. I hate being in school but that's still an obligation. I sighed. I then noticed that the next teacher came in. He's Misaki, our chemistry teacher. Great! another pain in the mind.

"Good afternoon students." He greeted nonchalantly. "Next week would be the periodical test and I want you all to have a good grade. The assessment will cover chapter six of the book. That includes the molecular and empirical formula of the reaction. None the less, balancing chemical formula is also included." He stated. I almost forgot that next week would be the exam. "Then, if you don't have any questions, better make an outline to make you're reviewing easy."

I thud my head on my desk. "I am so dead." I stated to nobody. I then felt a tap on my back and when I turned around to see who it is, it's Hotaru.

"So, where's the notebook?" She asked expressionlessly.

"Still in the devils' hands." And again, I thud my head on the table however this time, it's more than twice. "But he said that I should meet him this afternoon after class so he can give it back to me."

"I see. Good luck with that." She stated. I looked at her again, but this time she was writing now an outline.

"Can I photocopy you're outline after you finished writing?" I asked. She just simply glared at me.

"That would be 30 yen please." I sighed. That's what I thought.

"Uhm, no thanks, then. I'll just read the book and make an outline myself." My sweat dropped. I turned to look at my book. Chemistry is easy at first, but now I know how difficult it is. It's so complicated. I buried my face on the table, I think sleepiness is hitting me. But I have the urge to fight it.

I took out a notebook and started drawing. I feel like I kinda need to draw something to withdraw myself from sleeping and I guess it's an idea. I draw a princess, more like Cinderella because she was running down the staircase. Hmm, I don't care. As long as I have something to make myself busy besides by just reading a book and studying. It went on till the last period and before I knew it, the chemistry period was over.

But then, I'm still on sketching mood. It's good to know that the next teacher doesn't notice me. And again, before I knew it, it was already three in the afternoon. The class is over.

I quickly packed my things and bid goodbye to Hotaru. I knew I told her about the meeting a while ago. And it's now or never.

I walked to the trees of Cherry Blossoms. I'm somehow glad to see that the flowers are blossoming well. The pink and white colours of the petals were a totality of composure. I closed my eyes as I leaned in to the tree. It's really a comforting surrounding.

"Hey." My train of thoughts suddenly scrammed when I heard a familiar masculine voice. I looked at to my right and I saw a raven haired guy walking in to my direction.

"Hey." I greeted back. My eyes were once again stuck in his tantalizing crimson eyes. I lifted my hand, same as before. "Where's the notebook?"

He then lifted his left hand with the red notebook. "But what's more important to you?" He asked. "This notebook or this picture?" My jaw clung in open. He held the picture with the right hand. Is that a choice?

"Give me both!" I yelled at him. When my hands drew nearer to the notebook and the picture, he stepped back, making me fall to the ground. "Ow, ouch."

"Polka dots." He stated as he looked at me. My vein popped out. "That's a childish pattern."

"Shut up and give me both, you freaking senior pervert!" I stood up all of a sudden as I dusted my skirt. Sheesh. Why does Alice Academy have such a short skirt?

"Choose one." He said this time in a serious tone. He's expression also became stern.

"Why do I still need to choose one when both of them are mine!" I exclaimed. Seriously, this guy is nuts. How could he make me choose?

"I said choose one!" He stated sternly. I was taken aback by his seriousness. Does this guy have any problem? Because I think so.

"Both!" I yelled. I then pressed my lips into a thin line.

He smirked. What is he, a retard or something? Why does after a term of seriousness comes an amused one? "I thought so." Then, he moved closer to me. I stepped back but only my back felt a solid something in which might be the Sakura tree's branch. Natsume, on the other hand, put a hand at the branch. His other hand was holding both the picture and the notebook. "If you want them both, you first need to do something for me." He whispered to my ears which I think sent shivers down my spine. He's hot breath tickled my ears. I dared to push him away, but he only drew still.

"Why should I do you a favour?" I asked with a tiger-looked expression.

"You're my junior and this little notebook of yours will be going to the garbage can and be welcomed by dirt." He said as he tried to clench his fist with my notebook. "And this picture will be photo-copied and will be posted every where, especially on the bulletin board."

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" I said sternly. "That's typical blackmail! Give me that!" I said as I tried to get the note and the photo from him. But his hand travelled to his back. He smirked. And that smirk really irritated me.

"Watch me." He stated as he raised his eye brow. "I'll burn the notebook completely and all that will be left are ashes." Once again, I am stuck in his crimson eyes. But his eyes tell something more than that. His eyes were fiery like he will really do what he says.

"No! Fine I'll do what you say! Just DO NOT BURN THE NOTEBOOK!" I yelled helplessly. I don't want to see the notebook's ashes. All my hard works are there and I'm already on the halfway on completing the sketches in the pages.

He snarled at the same time leaned in closer to my ear. "Pretend to be my girlfriend." He said sternly. "You can only get you're stuffs back if you will cooperate with me and if the plan will work." My eyes widened. He looked at my chocolate orbs. "Here's my calling card. Call me when you have something to say." With that, he handed me a small card. He pinched my nose before he left me, but I was still dumbfounded.

What the? If he needs someone to be his pretend girlfriend, there are still girls out there to help him. I was about to call him again when nothing comes out my mouth.

And there I was, standing like crazy with my thoughts roaming around my mentality.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N:** So far, so good… I think? So mind giving a review? And to those who have reviewed in the previous chapter, Thank you so much!

**~melodicAngel016**


	3. Chapter 3

**SKETCHES**

**Chapter 3 **

I was lying down my bed and found myself busy staring at the ceiling. My mind was somewhere else; meanwhile my body is just at the bed. Questions like _what_ and _why_ are the things running around my thoughts. A while ago, Hyuuga just asked me to become his _pretend_ girlfriend. I couldn't think of why he asked me that. The card he handed me a while ago is on my hand now. And again, I'm arguing with myself whether to call him or not. If I call him, he expects me to agree that I'll be his pretend something, which I really don't want to, and If I will not call him, then my drawing will be burned to ashes. I care about the notebook and I don't care on what he does to the picture. It's better yet to just let him eat that photo, which really means nothing.

My phone suddenly vibrated which literally made my train of thoughts to be scattered away. Someone was calling and I'm not really sure to who was that because the number was unregistered in my phonebook and all I can see are numbers and no name.

I just simply pressed the 'ignore' button and went down lying down my soft bed again. Maybe that guy is one of the crazy stalkers again. Well, sorry for that, because talking to someone I don't really know makes my time go to waste than on thinking what to do.

The phone vibrated once again. I groaned in frustration and ignored the phone again by letting it vibrate by itself. Whoever that guy calling really pisses me off. I got irritated to the vibrating effect of the phone so I just answered the phone helplessly, without any other choice.

I heaved a deep breath and pushed the answer button. "Look here, you whoever you are! Stop making calls to this number and just scram away! Leave me alone! Article number 12 from the Universal declaration of Human rights states 'Freedom from interference with privacy, family, home and correspondence. So stop invading my privacy you crazy stalker!"

I yelled to the other line of the phone and angrily pushed the 'end call' button. Sheesh. After a while and for the third time around, the phone vibrated again. I buried my head in my pillow and got the phone one more time. Now, I'll buy again another SIM Card number so that no one can ever get my number again. But then, seriously, my phone is dual-SIM estate. The number he's calling is for my friends and exclusively for my friends and family only. There's no way that this stalker can get my private number. All the strangers call and text my other number. And if anyone wants my number, I always told my friends to give my other number, not the private one.

I quickly pressed the answer button again. "Look, whoever you are, how did you get my private number and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I exclaimed through yelling. I don't care if the person's eardrums on the other line would be broken. I will be at least happy. (But I think I'm growing bad now.)

"Universal NH declaration of human rights, article number 1.27" My eyes widened. I think I heard this voice before and I knew it very well to who's the owner. "Right to be heard and do not easily put the phone down. And don't yell over the phone." That's right; it's Natsume Hyuuga, my perverted senior. My heart beat faster than its normal state. Uh oh, I think I kinda misinterpreted that one.

"Uh… Hyu…Hyuu…Hyu.." My voice was trembling. "-ga…" I gulped. "What do you want?"

"I should ask you that." He stated flatly. "Burn the notebook and let the picture be posted everywhere or you'll do what I say?"

I inhaled deeply as I composed myself. "Blackmailing is not in my Mik-ster's dictionary." I stated, but I laughed inwardly realizing what I just said. It's a mixture of Mikan and Webster's. "And according to Mikan's declaration of her rights, article one states Freedom from blackmailing."

I heard him smirked. "But Blackmailing is in my Hyuuga-cyclopedia" Pfft. He has no originality at all. "And I will really do what I please. Article number 1 point 0 in Natsume Hyuuga's rights; what he wants, what he gets."

"Really now?" I stated in a mocking manner. "Even though you're blackmailing me with my property? Article number 17 of UDHR, right to property.

"I don't care. Need a proof? I'll rip a page in the notebook and let you hear it over the phone. Game?" He asked but it's more like a threatening one.

"I know you will not do it." I said simply. "But try it." I said in a threatening manner too.

Then my eyes widened in surprise. I heard a _'craaack'_ from the other line. My eyes went teary as I still looked at the space in my room wide-eyed. He… Natsume Hyuuga just torn off a page! No! "This blackmailing thing has really gotten off too far!" A tear went running down my cheek.

"So is that a yes?" He asked seriously.

"Fine!" I yelled to the other line of the phone as I threw my phone at the wall. It broke into pieces and I knew very well that it really cost my lifetime allowance. But I don't care at the moment. What I care about are my drawings and only my drawings! How could that stupid bastard rip off the page of my notebook? That property is my property and not his so why did he shred it off?

I hate him, I hate him! I really do! He makes me feel so worthless. He ripped the page; he ripped the page for goddamned hell's sake! My head is now buried at the pillow and my tears continued on flowing nonstop. Ripping the page means that I'm not a good artist and I have no imagination! It makes me feel useless and stupid and that's a mock to me like I can't do anything good in my life for once.

But there's nothing I can do about it anymore. The page is torn off; it feels like I hate myself. But I hate Hyuuga the more! How could he do such things? He's a cold-hearted bastard. My drawings are all important to me. Now I'm crying endlessly. That every content means a lot to me. Curse you, Hyuuga Natsume!

**.xXx.**

**-SKETCHES-**

**.xXx.**

I was suddenly awakened by a blinding light coming from the window. It's morning already. I sighed. It's another typical day for me again. Then I smelled something good and delicious. It's when I realized that my mom was already home. She is working as a call-centre agent and she only goes to work every evening and went home again every morning. I suddenly went inside my bathroom (which is inside my room). First, I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

_Who is that girl I see…_ I started singing, seriously, am I a retard or something?

_Staring straight_

_Back at me…_

Then I stopped because I noticed that my eyes were swollen. Why do I look like this again? Then realization hit me as I recalled what happened yesterday. The Natsume bastard just did something unforgivable. I groaned as I took a bath.

After taking a bath, I quickly changed to my uniforms and put my knee socks on and my shoes. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and looked at my reflection at the mirror in my closet. I sighed inwardly.

I went downstairs rapidly and hugged my mother from behind. "Good morning, mom." I smiled. She already finished cooking. My stomach growled. I just then realized that I have skipped lunch and dinner yesterday. I blushed. But I will not tell my mom that I haven't eaten yet since. I knew very well on how she will react.

"Good morning, sweetie." She kissed my forehead. "Eat well."

I travelled to the dining table and she made my favourite food. Bacon, egg sandwich with grilled cheese and fried rice. It looks so delicious, but I knew very well that it will not lessen up my sadness. I gave my mom a smile, hoping that she will not notice that it was fake. And I think it did work…

"Is there some problem?" Or not…

"Nothing!" I smiled as I quickly finished up the round two of my plate. I drank the water and burped inwardly. "Thanks for the food. Bye mom!" I gave my mother a kiss on the cheeks. But she really looks like she's worried about me.

I went out of our house and walked carelessly. It's my daily routine that when I go to school, I always walk. I don't take cabs and I don't hitchhike either. But unfortunately, on the third corner that I see, stands a guy with a raven hair. He was leaning in through the wall with his arms crossed in his chest. I stopped at my tracks as I saw him. I think he felt my aura so he looked at me. His face was still expressionless.

I ignored him so I walked again, but only to be followed by him. He got my wrist and turned me around so I can face him. I raised my brow. "What do you want, Hyuuga." I didn't apprehend the question there.

"You're cooperation." He stated coldly.

"What more? You already shredded a part of my notebook." I stated back icily.

"No I haven't." He answered back. He then got the notebook. And he opened them, pages to pages. "See, there are no pages that have been skipped, right?" He asked with a smirk plastered in his face. He's right; there are no numbers that skipped the pages. All is well. I remembered that I have put numbers in the pages there so I can know to how many drawings I have already posted and did.

My eyes widened. "But… I… I thought you…" I couldn't finish what I will say next. But I was thankful that he didn't tore off a page. But some part of me says that he only made a fool out of me believing that he cut up a page. My hands travelled to get the notebook back. But he made his hand travel from his back. I pouted. My eyes then became teary again. "You stupid!" I punched his chest. "I thought you really ripped the page off!" Now it's uncontrollable. I was crying again. And great, I forgot a hanky.

Hyuuga then handed me a white handkerchief. "Wipe you're tears. It's yours."

Without any thanks or what so ever, I got the hanky from him. "What did you rip last night?" I wiped my tears away.

He shrugged. "Just a page from my notebook." Then he sighed. "But I got to stop doing jokes because I always get karma." I stared at him curiously. He stopped talking but I wat to know what he meant by that. He sighed. "I accidentally torn off a page from my physics homework then I repeated writing again."

I tried my best not to laugh, but it came out non stop again just like my tears before. "Haha! Serves you right, you blackmailer." I laughed out helplessly. But he glared at me. But I only laughed again because of his reaction. "But… can I… get my stuff back?" I asked as I withdrew myself from laughing.

"Not yet, little girl." He exclaimed coldly. Total weirdness again… "I will give this back to you if my plan will work."

"What plan?"

"I'll explain later, but now…" He paused as he looked at his wristwatch. "Our pretending thin will start right about…" I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Natsume-sama!" I heard a high pitched voice.

"Now." Natsume muttered as he got a hold of my waist and pulled me closer to him.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N: **That's done. And I quite added the Universal Declaration of Human Rights above. I was kinda surprised myself that when I checked the articles on my notes, I was right. :D And I even thought that I was not listening to the teacher.

Also, I want to clarify that UDHR is not mine also. But Mikan and Natsume's rights are.

That's all. So, I guess I'll see you later?

**~melodicAngel 016**


	4. Chapter 4

**SKETCHES**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Our pretending thing will start right about…" I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Natsume-sama!" I heard a high pitched voice.

"Now." Natsume muttered as he got a hold of my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I gulped. Is this what he meant by pretend? I think he's molesting me. My thoughts fled away when I saw a strawberry-blonde haired girl about Natsume's height. When she saw us, she glared up to me from head to toe, vice versa.

"Ew!" She shrieked. "What's the meaning of this? Why are you with some unknown girl?" She looked like pissed off when she saw me. "She's even shorter than me." My brows twitched as a nerve popped out somewhere in my brain. Who's she calling short? Is 5'3 that short for you?

I opened my mouth to talk but Natsume cut me off. "I thought I told you that I already have a girlfriend." He said in an inexpressive comportment.

"What?" She asked, irritatedly.

"He hasn't told you yet?" I asked but my purpose was to anger her more. And I think I kind of succeeded when I saw her twitched her eyebrows and her jaw suddenly dropped unconsciously open.

"But… But… We're engaged!" She exclaimed. Say what? They're engaged? I looked up at Natsume but he only glared at the girl.

"Koizumi," He started softly. "The only way to break that engagement off is that when I am already in a relationship with someone. And by someone, I mean _special_ someone." I smirked. He's acting is really good, not to mention quite convincing. But the word '_engagement'_ is not yet escaping my mind. I sighed silently.

The blondie pointed accused finger at me. "That hag is you're girlfriend?" Sheesh Natsume, I thought I known you better. That girl is uglier than the old lady across our street." Seriously, is that an insult?

I groaned inwardly. My vein popped out again, but I composed myself first before starting talking. "I'm sorry miss, but as far as I know, true beauty is not found in the physical appearance. 'What is essential is invisible to the eyes', just like the saying of… in his story . And I also know that _natural beauty_ is the most essential one of all and it is given much value than artificial beauty that includes _chemical_ ones" I stated coldly as Natsume faked a kiss on my head.

"Good going." I heard him whisper. I smiled as I saw the girl's froze up. I got her big time. What? It's true that natural ones are better than applying make-ups. Then I saw her compose herself with a cough.

"I will get to you back, hag!" She exclaimed as she walked away. When she's out of our sight, both Natsume and I sighed in relief.

"So, is this you're plan?" I asked as I started walking.

"Sort of." He stated flatly as he followed me.

"What does she mean by you're both engaged?" I asked. I think I have the right to know why because I'm already his pretend something.

"My folks and hers arranged all that." He said as he put his hands behind his head. "But I'm all opposing."

"Oh." I mumbled. "And I thought the traditions of arranged marriages are all out of today's customs."

"Not really." He sighed. "People only pose that for personal and personal situations only. Like, keeping the family business?"

"Bummer..." I muttered. "With you all engaged and all, there's a lesser capability that you will still find the girl right for you." I suddenly bit my lower lip. I think I have said too much.

"I know. That's why I asked for you're help." He stated as he looked at me with his deep crimson eyes. His face remained calm but his raging eyes seemed to be anxious. Then I realized that my heart beat increased up.

I gulped as I averted my gaze to where I am walking. Remind me again not to look at him straight in the eyes. "Why me?"

"It looks really believable." He stated blankly but to his words, I blushed. True, other people think that we're in a relationship when we're together. And they say that we look perfectly good and ever since in my freshmen years in the academy, people say that. I still remember what happened when we first met.

_I was a transferee in Alice School and I don't know where my homeroom is. I transferred because my parents went separate ways and divorce might be just the right term. I was wandering up the stairs when I accidentally missed a step and caused me to fall down and my things went flying in the air. I waited for the impact on the solid ground but I think I was still lucky that my back did not meet the hard floor. I felt manly arms wrapped around me and when I opened my eyes, I saw a raven haired guy with crimson eyes. And that's Natsume alright. _

"_You should watch when you're stepping at." He said coldly as he put me down. I was frightened. His eyes were cold._

"_Sorry." I apologized as I got my things on the floor. Great, many papers are scattered everywhere and they are all drafts!_

"_So, you're an artist?" He questioned icily. I gulped as he helped me gather the papers. And next time, I will bring with me a clear book or notebook instead so this will not happen again._

"_Sort of." Then, that time I also met his friend, Ruka. I soon discovered that they are a year higher than me. They also helped me in finding my room. And when we found it, I thanked them._

"_Thanks, sempais." I stated happily. The guy with the blonde hair pinched my nose._

"_No problem, Mikan." He stated._

"_Ruka, come on." Natsume stated as he retrieved with hands in his pockets._

"_See ya' later," With that they left me._

_By the time I entered my room, I stopped at my tracks to see an expressionless girl with short and silky black hair._

"_Chaperons or suitors?" She asked. I blinked twice._

"_None of the above." I said. "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura." I held my hand up._

"_Hotaru Imai." And we shook hands._

I sighed. Before I knew it, we're already at the main gate of the campus.

"I'll let you know that our relationship should be well known by everyone in the campus."

"(0_o) What?" My jaw broke open. "I hate that! No! Why? That's crazy!"

Natsume sighed. "Trust me. Luna Koizumi is one of my stupid classmates other than just being a stupid fiancé. If she finds out that we're only faking it, then she'll be glad to kill you, big time."

"But there are still other things that can show that we're not faking it." I exclaimed.

"Like what, kissing?" He stated as he looked at me. I grew still and felt blood rush up my cheeks.

"Fine, well known by everyone it is." I stated annoyingly. But why am I the chosen one again?

"So, this is you're homeroom." He stated and I was back to reality. That's right it's my room. And he walked me here? This pretending thing is so crossing the line.

"You don't need to do that, you know." I exclaimed.

"But you're my girlfriend now."

"That's pretend."

"Right." He rolled his eyes. "So, I'll be going now, see you later."

'_If I still want to see you.' _I thought and sighed.

I slid the door open and it revealed many girls and boys with their eyes widely open. But only one girl is an exception to that. Hotaru Imai. She only sat at her chair and is reading a book.

"You two are one hell of a couple!" My sweat dropped. Anna was the one to tell me that.

"Took you a while to let your relationship be shown off." The other girl said.

"The pop star-slash-guitar hero-slash- artist or the guy of many talents just went with you here in the room! How romantic!"

Then the bell rang, or should I say, saved by the bell? I sighed as they went to their respective seats. Maybe I will kill them first before killing Natsume later. I was about to go to my seat when Hotaru snatched my hand. She looked at me with fiery eyes.

"I knew everything." She stated. Wait, what? "Be careful while you're with the devil." She stated as she let go of my hand. I, on the other hand reprehensibly went to my seat as the teacher went in.

**-LUNCHBREAK-**

I was sitting at the one chair in the cafeteria while making my outline in chemistry. Hotaru was not with me because she said she'd be going to the library. I felt my brain needs to take a break so I decided to stop my study mode first. I ate my fried shrimp but then my attention suddenly landed to the raven haired guy. I saw him from the corner of my eye.

"Is this sit taken?" Natsume asked in front of me.

"Obviously not." I rolled my eyes. Then he just sat there beside me, meanwhile Ruka sat beside Hotaru.

Then I felt a little uncomfortable again. "Tell me again why you are here?" I finally cursed myself secretly for picking up a table for two.

"Natsume! Natsume, where are you?" I heard a familiar feminine voice. Natsume then pointed a finger to somewhere and I turned to look where. I realized that Luna was there looking right and left, searching for Natsume.

I sighed. "You know, you could have just told you're parents you want to decline." I stated as I continued on eating.

He simply just leaned at the chair with his hands behind his head for support. "They don't listen to what they're child is saying."

I choked at my food. What kind of parents can do that? "It's a democratic country!" I stated.

"I'm not independent." He exclaimed softly with a poker face.

I kind of feel sorry for him. I knew very well that he's rich and famous but I didn't know that he's parents can dictate him. Here inside the campus, he's a well known musician and artist and all the girls go head over heels for him. But I didn't know that such rich people can be independent sometimes. As of my case, we're not rich, but we're not poor either. We're at middle-class people, nothing more.

"Mikan." I gulped, he called my name. Then he just leaned in through the table to make his face closer to me. Now our faces were only inches apart. I was again drowned to his crimson eyes. I felt my blood rushed to my cheeks again that time but I hope he didn't recognize it.

Then his hand travelled to the corner of my lips. I think I know where this is leading to, but it's still not time for my first kiss! I just closed my eyes.

"You got gravy on you're lips." What? My sweat dropped as I opened my eyes. And I think I saw him gulped and bit his lower lip as he continued looking at my lips. It's only my imagination, right? He then got a tissue from his tray and wiped the said gravy. After that, I withdrew myself from him.

"Uh, thanks." I uttered as I looked at my food.

"That's fine." He said as I saw him looked away too from the corner of my eyes. Silence engulfed while we're eating and even after we're done eating.

"Natsume." Ruka called. We both looked at him but a smile played in his lips. "I'm sorry for disturbing you're lunch date, Mikan, but we need him."

I smiled at him. "No, that's fine." With that Natsume, stood up and went to me.

He grinned. "Bye polka dots." My eyes went to circles again. So, again with the names, huh? I sighed. But I was surprised on what he did. He planted a kiss on my forehead. "Bye!" He said with his retrieving back.

That guy is so unpredictable. I touched to where he kissed me, I was still dumbfounded. Why did he do that? Oh, right. That's all part of the plan, nothing more. But some part of me wants that it should not be fake at all. But what can I do? I'm only doing this to help him and to get my notebook back.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N:** That ends chapter four… Thanks for reading!

Review?

**~melodicAngel016**


	5. Chapter 5

**SKETCHES**

**CHAPTER 5**

Today was Wednesday, almost a week when Natsume asked me to be his pretend. Tomorrow will be the week of it. Today is also the first day of Exams… Exams… It echoed once more. I think I'll be failing today. But whatever it is, something should not spoil my day today. Natsume is not with me. And I'm glad though. It's the first time that we parted ways. Whatever. I don't even care.

'Thud.'

I was right there, on the ground while massaging my butt. Like who on earth would not look to where he's going? Beats me, I'm looking.

"Sorry, Mikan." I heard a voice squealed. I opened my eyes and to my surprise it's Ruka, my senior. "Are you okay?" He asked as he gave me his hand.

"I'm fine." Okay, that's something out of the ordinary. I think I should be mad at him for knocking me out but why did other things went out my mouth uncontrollably? I must be insane.

"Sorry again, but I was really in a hurry so I kinda push you a little too hard." I got his hand and I stood up. I lazily dusted my skirt and smiled at him.

"That's fine, really. But why are you in a hurry?" I questioned.

He sighed. "The band will practice before the test commence." He stated.

I looked at my wristwatch. What the hell? It's 7 in the morning and classes will start in no less than one hour. "At this early?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled pleasantly. "And you're early too, what gives?" He asked. Then he looked at me intently. "Don't tell me you're going to see Natsume?"

My face suddenly went warm. "NO! What makes you say that? I'll be studying in our homeroom, nothing more!" I yelped.

Ruka smirked. "What's the problem? Aren't couples supposed to be seeing each other?"

You don't know anything. I thought.

"Okay, scratch that." He stated softly. I was kind of relieved, though. "So, what would you say if we walk together?" I looked at him in surprise, but replaced it with a smile.

"That's fine with me."

With that, we walked while talking about different things. He's slightly fun to be with, if you ask me.

Then we're at the gates of Alice School and we parted ways.

Now to my homeroom…

I came in and as expected, no students are still in. It's a nice place to study, with the clean and clear atmosphere with no noise coming at hand, and-

"What the hell is the meaning of that?"

-what the hell was that? I looked at to where the voice came from and it's from the door. Natsume was there. But there's a sudden change of him, like fiery eyes became even more furious than before?

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head in an irritated manner. "Why are you with Ruka?" He asked.

I sighed. So that gives it. "We bumped to each other and he asked me if we can walk together. I said yes, so there it is. It's only a friendly walk, why did you ask?"

The suddenly, he went still. He sighed. "Nothing." He said flatly. "Well, good luck for the test." He stated and went off.

What's with him anyway?

And thirty minutes later and so, the room was becoming louder. Right, my classmates are in. Moments later, the teacher went in.

Now the first day of the fourth month of the periodical test now begins.

We have Arts, English and Literature, Mathematics. All of them were easy but Math? Some problems are hard to solve.

I sighed as I finally relaxed and stretched my arms playfully on the air. "Day one is out, and tomorrow is going to be Day two." Then I slowly fell to a slumber.

I woke up by someone nagging me. "Five more minutes." I yawned as I tried to ignore the person.

"You idiot, I wake you up a moment ago and you said 5 minutes more so I gave you five minutes. The now you're begging again for another five minutes?" The voice stated. The voice then sounded so familiar. The person, whoever he or she is shook me.

"What?" I asked, half asleep, half awake.

"How long are you going to sleep? It's two in the afternoon and Imai told me that you have not yet eaten lunch." It's a he. And said what?

My eyes flew open lazily, and then my stomach growled. I suddenly blushed. I looked at the person who woke me up. It's Natsume Hyuuga. My eyes wandered around the room, nobody was there but the two of us. That's right, examination only covers half of the day. The afternoon should be study mode. But there are many students that are still wandering up to this time. Some of them stopped by at Library to study.

Then back to Natsume. "Why are you here?" I asked. That's when I noticed that he was kneeling on one knee to reach my level.

"To fetch you, obviously."

"You shouldn't." I stated.

"I should." He retorted back.

"But I still don't see why you should." I stated.

"Shut the hell up, cherries and stop acting like a child." He growled.

Cherries? My face suddenly went red. I held my hand up to a fist and angrily stood up. "Pervert!" I yelped.

Then my stomach growled again. Talk about major embarrassment. I sighed.

Natsume smirked. "Want to have lunch together? My treat."

"Really?" I was delighted. Seriously, chances like this shouldn't be ignored.

But my other mind hit me again. I should not get so close to him. Not that I'm not sure of what I'm feeling, but I really should stop hanging around with him for a little. Who knows, maybe I'll got falling and there's no stopping of falling. I'll go straight to that hole with no halt. That is what I'm afraid of.

I smiled at him anyway. "Thanks for the offer, Natsume," I said formally. "But right now, all I need is some sleep. I kind of drown myself to study mode last night."

With that I managed to get my things without looking at him. I was about to make my way to the door when he suddenly blocked my way.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I glared at him. "None of your damn business, Hyuuga."

I swear he was taken aback by my words. "What did you call me?" He questioned as he stepped closer to me. I stepped back anyway.

I smiled. "Hyuuga is also your name, right? Any problem with that?" still, he continued walking step by step, and walking and walking and walking and-

'Thud'

Darn! Darn this stupid student table, why are you even here? Now I'm all trapped now. I have fallen on a sitting position on top of the table. I was getting nervous all of a sudden. Natsume leaned in closer to me. My legs were in between his and his hands supporting him and trapping me either way. I pulled myself back to avoid contact but he got my back and pulled me closer to him with his right hand.

His right hand then suddenly travelled to my chin and he made me look up to him. "Say my name." He mandated. I couldn't help but stare at his ruby orbs. Our eyes were locked to each other. "Say my name, Mikan." He repeated once more, but this time he mentioned my name.

I gulped. Why am I this affected by his features? Why am I in this awkward situation anyway? And more importantly, what is he doing to me?

Then a ring from a phone was heard. It's not mine, I didn't brought my phone with me.

"Shit." Natsume groaned in frustration as he slapped his head and twirled around swiftly. He sighed after a while then he looked at me again. "You can go. For now." He stated expressionlessly. I smiled at him teasingly.

"Thank you. Bye!" And I got away quickly. Who knows, maybe he will catch up knowing him. He is, besides, a guy of many talents.

I might say that it was a relief.

**-NEXT DAY, THURSDAY-**

With days passing by slowly, I'm becoming worn out of the situation. And that would be this whole pretend thingy, or so. Yesterday was a torture. And almost all people know about the relationship but little did they know that it's only a fraud. Still, it's a good thing that my mom doesn't know about this, _yet_. I think I'm becoming more secretive than before because I'm keeping secrets from my own mother. But I don't want her to worry about me.

Now, it has been a week since this whole thing start. I'm even cursing myself to why I even let Hyuuga borrow my note. Now I'm suffering big time. Though, honestly, I didn't know why he borrowed it at first.

"Haah! Mikan you idiot! How could you be so thick? How could you not know why he borrowed it? Why are you not so smart?" I yelled to myself carelessly as I knocked my head many times. Sure, I was really naïve. If I knew that he will blackmail me then I shouldn't just give it to him in the first place. I feel like I need to repeat class over and over just to make sure I will not be so immature again.

"Mikan Sakura, Class 3-A" I stopped at my tracks to whoever said that. To my surprise, it's Yuna Kochimi or Riuna Koichimi something?

"Hi Miss Yuna Kochimi!" I smiled at her. But what I saw in her face was trace of annoyance. She even lifted her fist to level her face. What did I do?

"You!" She exclaimed. "My name is Luna Koizumi, you dope! Don't you ever forget that!" She yelled helplessly.

Right, she's Luna, Natsume's suppose-to-be-fiancé. "Sorry." I apologized but her annoyance is still present. "Okay, let's start again. Hi, Nice to see you Miss Luna Koizumi." I smiled. I introduced my hand to her but she simply jerked it away. Now what?

"I'm not happy to see you." She said simply. But her aura says that she's freaking angry at me, no doubt. My mind was telling to just continue walking to my school. "You're my junior, right? And more importantly, you are _Natsume's _junior. You should know that Natsume is only using you. He doesn't love you. No, he doesn't even like you. So stop fooling around and put an end to your relationship, like now!"

I looked down to the ground. Right, she doesn't even know that this whole thing is only pretend. But I should answer her. No matter what kind of lie I make, it would be worth it. "He loves me, Koizumi-san." I smiled. And she was taken aback a little. "Why do you think she asked me to be his girlfriend? I'm sure there's a reason. He will not ask me to be _his_ if he doesn't even have special feelings for me." I stated flatly. This is bullshit, I say, but I really like it when all the things I said are really true. But no, sad to say it's not. I will need a fairy godmother just to make it happen. But this is the reality.

She smirked once I looked at her. "Unless all he said are lies and false statements, Sakura." She crossed her arms in her chest. "I think you know well that Natsume is one man of a heartbreaker and a typical devil playboy in Alice School. There are many girls that she left upset. And it's a bad thing to them. All Natsume will give is a heart cancer."

"So tell me," I started as I pressed my lips to a thin line. "He left you with a heart cancer because you love him, but he doesn't love you back."

"What the-!"

"A person can change if that person finally met his/her true love." I cut her in. "The girls you said only became upset and broke down to pieces because they made themselves believe that Natsume will be theirs but it can't. They made a fool out of themselves because they thought that Natsume will fall in love with them, but didn't!" I stated. I knew very well how my words reflected to myself so much. And I might as well cry at this moment. "And others think that Natsume is their prince charming with a white horse and they even thought that they could have their happy ending just what fairy tale books have!" That does it. Little tears burst out and came rolling down my cheeks. Why did I even say those things? And more importantly, why am I affected by my words? "I… I trust him so much so… He will not leave me."

I wish my last statement was true.

She smirked once more. "You're one hell of a stupid person, Sakura." She stated. "But I will not object our little engagement. I will not let you win that easily. I know that the last and final laugh will be constantly mine!" She proclaimed and gave an wicked laugh. With that, she left me.

Today was Thursday but all I needed now is a weekend so I will not be anywhere seeing her, or even Natsume. Right now, I was still grateful that Natsume isn't here.

"That's a tough one." I heard a voice. Great. When I thought that he will not be here, that's when he decides to show up. Typical. I quickly wiped my tears. "Though I have to admit, you did a good job making her leave."

I turned around and saw him leaning against the brick wall. His hand was in front of his chest and he was looking at me. His crimson orbs are tantalizing as ever but I should stop looking at him like that. "Hi." I greeted softly with a small smile.

He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and continued to walk on my way. But I stopped when he got my arm. He sighed.

"I will not be going to walk with you today, I'm fetching someone." He stated flatly. But I simply got back my arm from him by shaking it off eventually. I later realized that he not actually wearing a uniform. But isn't he going to take a test?

"That's fine." I said and forced a smile. "We're only pretending, right?" With what I said, Natsume's red eyes became deeper in color. "See you later, senior."

I think he was taken aback by my last statement. Well, who wouldn't? It's been a while since I last called him as senior.

"What the-?" He asked irritatedly. "Am I that old for you? It's like I'm a senior citizen now." He joked. But I'm not in a mood to give in. Well, blame Luna, not me. She was the first one to attack me.

"Bye, senior." I stated flatly. "I still have to study. We still have periodical test today, right? So, see you later." I bowed and with one last look and smile at him, I ran away from him.

**-SCHOOL-**

I smiled vigorously as I entered my homeroom. Now I think I will be in a good mood. "Good morning." I greeted everyone and they greeted back.

"Mikan, why's Natsume not with you?" I heard someone asked. It's Nonoko. I sighed. I guess it's better if I was late so no one will dare interrogate me. Greeting them I guess, is also a bad idea.

"You two broke up?" Anna questioned. Darn. This is so going to make my day. There's no doubt that Anna and Nonoko really are twins. I hope that the bell would ring soon to escape them. Or better yet, I need to be invisible right now; at least they will never know that I am here.

"Mikan," Hotaru called out expressionlessly once I got to my seat. "Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. But I think she will not buy it. And I was right to saw her sigh. Then the bell rang, as the teacher went in.

"Talk to me later." She stated.

Well that's one persistent friend.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

The rest of the day, as usual was normal. Students are studying well and it's only normal to have their periodical test. Periodical tests, as the word implies, are assessments which are held every month to see whether the students learned something in class. Well then, to some, they might consider it as torture for recalling what they had learned.

Today was the second day. And they will be relieved somehow after this.

Okay, first off was Geography. It's only typical questions about the earth, so, it's as easy as pie.

Speaking of pie second is the Home Economics. Here, you'll have to do the baking but you still have to pass by letting the teacher taste it. If it's bad, then you'll get a big F in Economics.

Third to come was History. It's brain draining though. You have to really evoke what happen to the past. Questions like: Who's the first dictator in Ancient History? Well, that would be Julius Caesar. Or something like, the rulers in ancient Egypt or something that involves world war. Whatever it is, it's up to them to answer it correctly.

Last to come was Science, though it would be different to other year levels. If you're freshmen, integrated science will be at hand, sophomores: biology, juniors: chemistry and seniors: Physics.

Back to our main topic, Mikan was having exam in chemistry. Sure thing, she kind of loved science before but chemistry was just something, especially naming a formula like FeOH which would be Iron Hydroxide.

The test was taken in about less than four hours. The students felt like they were all drained out and all they could think about is rest or hanging out with others, or better yet, celebrating for ending a rude test perfectly.

Our little brunette sighed in tiredness. "Day two of exam has finally come to an end."

"Dummy." Hotaru mumbled. Mikan looked at her back and saw Hotaru with many foods. Her sweat dropped in an instant.

"What the?" She stated. "You're relief after a test is eating crabs?"

"Any problem with that?"

"Uh, No." Mikan shook her head as she turned her chair to Hotaru so now she's facing her.

"Mikan," Hotaru peered. "You should stop the deal. I know it's really much for you to handle, but please, I don't want you to get hurt."

Mikan smiled a little as she supported her head with her right hand. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you, though."

Mikan couldn't help but smile. She has a true friend indeed; a very smart and clever friend.

"I'm sorry; I'm here for Miss Mikan Sakura." They all looked at the door. It revealed Natsume, but not on his uniform. Mikan on the other hand remained silent as he looked at him. Natsume then found who he was looking for. Their eyes met in a split second. "Come on."

Mikan suddenly stood up and got her things. She kissed Hotaru on the cheek and bid her goodbye. Her classmates except for Hotaru gasped.

Then Natsume, once Mikan made her way out of the room, suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want?" She asked exasperatedly.

"You." He said flatly. "I want you to go with me." With that, he dragged Mikan along to the School's parking lot.

"Wait, what? Who, where the… But… why?" Mikan mumbled but none of it was at complete sentence.

"You're meeting my folks." He opened a black _Fortuner_ and let Mikan in.

"Meeting you're folks, said what?" She asked. But due to lateness, Natsume closed the door and he shoved in the driver's seat. Mikan on the other hand was still shocked with eyes completely wide open.

"You heard me right." He stated flatly as he start off the engine. "Don't worry, I have taken care of you're mother, she knows."

The car went off. But Mikan was busy sinking the words in her mind. "What?" Is all she can answer back. "What do you mean by she knows? And isn't this kidnapping?"

"When I said she knows, she knows. And no, this is not kidnapping." He said simply. "But somehow it is because if I say something to you, you'll just refuse. So yeah, kidnapping it is."

"NATSUME!" She yelped.

"Will you shut up for a moment?"

"No!" She yelled. "Why the hell did you kidnap me? And more importantly, did you even take the test?

"I completed all seven subjects in a day." He stated, but focusing his sight on the road. "Just yesterday."

Right. Mikan now remembered clearly. Maybe the time he was there in her homeroom was maybe the time when he finished taking the entire test. She couldn't believe that it can all happen.

Not to mention now. She couldn't believe that this guy could be good at driving, but she didn't even know that this guy can drive cars. She always sees him in a big bike, nothing more. But she discovered something new about him.

"Did you tell my mother about the fake relationship?" She asked.

"No, I told her about the real thing, about us obviously." He rolled his eyes.

"You said what?" She exclaimed. But Natsume just ignored her. Mikan on the other hand, kept staring at him hoping that he will answer back.

Natsume, as if he sensed her watching him just sighed.

"Stop staring at me. Just put your seatbelt on, will you?" He ordered in an annoyed manner. "It will be a long way trip home."

Seriously, Mikan was taken aback by this. She was also surprised herself that she was staring at him. But she thought he will not be annoyed by doing so. Maybe he just got some bad issues or maybe something bad just happened to him a while ago.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N:** That's long… A new record for me, cheers! Any how, I'm planning on changing Mikan's age to 15, or so. Fourteen is just to, uh, you know, somehow diminutive?

Another thing, my internet connection got jammed up so it has been a while…

Anyway, please do review. :D

**~melodicAngel016**


	6. Chapter 6

**SKETCHES**

**A/N: **I made Mikan's age 16, other than 14. Natsume is 17... Hope that illuminates it.

**Chapter 6**

Silence engulfed. It has been almost an hour since Natsume dragged Mikan to come with him. She was quite bored. No, she's really bored like hell, at the same time sleepy. The test ended up at 10:40 in the morning. And now, the time is 11:25. Mikan kept playing with the tips of her fingers just to have something to do other than just by sitting and waiting for them to arrive.

"Are we there yet?" She asked like a child. Now, she's playing with the locks of her hair.

"No." Natsume stated impassively.

Mikan leaned in through the glass window with his right hand supporting her cheek. She can see many tall buildings. Now she has come to realize that they were at the city.

"Where are we going?" She asked once more.

"Hyuuga residence." He answered back.

"Natsume," she called.

"Hm."

"Exactly what did you tell my mother?" She asked at a half sleepy state.

Natsume stayed silent for a while. "Why are you asking so many questions?" He shot back.

"I'm bored." She yawned helplessly.

Natsume sighed. "As I have said, it will be a long trip home. So, will you just sit back there or sleep?"

Mikan rubbed her eyes as she made herself comfortable in her position. Her back was now facing Natsume. "Wake me up then, if we're (yawn) there." And a moment again later she falls into a slumber.

Natsume glanced at her sleeping figure. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was too innocent to have her as his pretend, not to mention very childish. He cannot somehow understand how her mind works. But he was, at least pleased.

He made Mikan his pretend girlfriend, but he was regretting it either way. He blackmailed her so that she can agree with his plans. But why did he end up with her anyway? He doesn't want her to be in the mess, but he couldn't help it. His grandfather made him to be engaged with Koizumi, in which he does not like. But what he really don't like is that someone trying to interfere with his own personal life. He does not want somebody to dictate him what to do.

Ever since he was a kid, his folks are telling him the dos and don'ts. He was even forced to not see his friends. Ruka was one of them. They were neighbors in Tokyo. They were eight when they first met. But Ruka, after knowing Natsume was not suppose to see his friends, came to bail him out of their house. It was a success, but later, he was punished. Natsume being a friend helped him of course.

That's Natsume for you.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Cold, that's cold. I felt something chilly over my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes to see what's happening and what gives. Then what came to my sight was a can of soda. I suddenly got hold of it and now it's in my hands. My right hand travelled to my eyes, eventually rubbing it. I opened it once more and Natsume was in front of me. Maybe he's the one who gave me that soda. I smiled and murmured a "Thanks."

"You're hungry, right?" He asked as he leaned through the car door. "I heard you're stomach grumbling, so I kind of stopped in front of a restaurant." He stated. But I blushed to what he said. My stomach grumbled while I'm asleep? Whoa. That's a new record. "So, let's eat?" He asked once more as he gave me his hand.

I smiled at him, and got his hand. My cheeks went warm again, and I really hope he didn't recognize it.

We went in the restaurant. It was quite embarrassing to tell you the truth. I was still in my uniforms and the restaurant was kind of a little fancy. But I managed to get in though with Natsume beside me.

"Good afternoon, ma'am, sir." A waitress suddenly joined us after we sat down. "Here's the menu," and with that, she gave us each a menu book. "Call me later if you're ready to order." And she left us.

"Fluff Puffs..." I mumbled softly but sadly, Natsume heard it. He looked up at me, amused.

"Fluff Puffs are for children." He smirked. "How old do you think you are?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm three years old." I stated sarcastically. This made his smirk grew even wider.

"You're such a kid, Pigtails." He kid. I sighed. Whatever bro… "I'll buy you one if you eat… Say, rice with tempura and sushi?"

"Fine." I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Then just in time as Natsume ordered.

After the waitress gave our orders, we ate there in meagre silence. I was only halfway done with my food then suddenly Natsume was done.

"Done?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm hungry." He stated. "Who could ever believe that you're hunger is epidemic?"

What? A nerve popped out my head. This guy is too obnoxious. I quickly ate my food.

"You eat like a pig." He stated, amused. A nerve was again out of my head. Did he only bring me here just to taunt me?

I rolled my eyes as I drank my soda that Natsume gave me. "Then sorry for being a pig." I stated after drinking. "It's just maybe you're in a hurry so I kind of hurried up eating."

He smirked. "I don't mind." He shrugged. "But now that you're done, let's go then." He stated and stood up. He put a cheque on the table. What the? Cheque is too much for that, I suppose. But I bet he didn't even brought a pocket money with him that's why he's like this.

He then suddenly grabbed me by the arm so I can stand up in my feet. I quickly got my box of Fluff Puffs before even standing up. "Hey…" I retorted. "I have my own feet you know!"

That's the time we reached the _Fortuner_. Well thank you very much for not listening to me. I rolled my eyes. Then Natsume swiftly opened the passenger's door and guided me inside like what happened a while ago. I sighed. What's all with the dragging and stuff?

I looked lazily at my watch. Time is 2:01… We ate lunch a while ago at about 1:45. It's really boring inside the car, even though the music is playing. Mine by Taylor swift was played. I don't mind though. Then my eyes travelled to the box in my hands.

Fluff Puffs.

I feel like I will drool or something but I didn't mind.

"If you're going to salivate on that pity food, then mind as well just eat that." Natsume stated blankly.

"Of course I'm going to eat this, dope." I sighed as I opened the box. It contains a dozen of Howalons. I smiled as I pulled out one and eat it.

"Thanksh fo tchreating me, Natshume." I smiled while savouring the great taste of my puff.

"Pig." He teased once more. But I let him win this time. Besides, he bought me this sweet fluffs, right? If I argue with him, then maybe he'll not buy me another one. I just let my imaginations fly.

"Natsume," I called. "Want some?" I asked him, handing him the box of Howalons.

He sighed. "I'm too old for Howalons, you know." He stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on," I protested and at the same time pouted. "You bought me this, so go and pick one."

"No can do, missy." He exclaimed. "And you know very well that it's for you. I'm also way too old for so-"

I smiled. Want to know what I did? Simple. While he's talking, I took the opportunity to enter the fluff puffs in his mouth.

"As I remembered, you're only seventeen, right?" I pinched his right cheek. "That's not old."

He simply glared at me but it turned out later to be a sudden grin. He chewed the food nonchalantly. "Don't you ever dare to try that again, kiddo." He stated as the food made its way to his throat.

I smiled at him. "Don't order me." I stated. "I'll do whatever I want."

"Spoiled brat." He mumbled.

"Arrogant bastard."

I sighed as something came in mind that I should stop acting childish. But I couldn't help it.

**-SKETCHES-**

The rest of the ride went on smoothly. I glanced at my watch and discovered that it's 2:30 pm. Well that's surprising. Most of the rides, I will become asleep. I knew I have fallen asleep a while ago but for my normal state, I should just have slept again. Maybe I was only excited to see where Natsume lives. But how could I?

"Are we there yet?" I asked once more. I think it's the thirty-fifth time around.

"We're near." He stated.

I looked at the window again, seeing the outside view. It's nice though. But what surprised me is that we entered a humungous gate. I couldn't help but to get amazed by it. I smiled to myself inwardly. Talk about ignorance.

"What's this place?" I asked as I looked at him. Just in time as he pushed a button that made the windows goes down. He also switched off the air con.

"Our villa." He answered nonchalantly.

So, it's their villa, huh. I looked out again. The place has an interesting view, to tell you the truth. There are many trees like pine. The bushes are also pleasing to the eyes. It has different shapes like circle and hearts and spiral. There are also ones that are of animals like rabbit, bird and cat. But what surprised me the most is a topiary that shaped like a guitar and a g-clef. Now that's something out of the ordinary.

I later realized that my mouth went to an 'o' shape because of what I saw. "This place is wonderful." I uttered.

"Yeah." Natsume agreed. After a while we soon came to a halt. "We're here, so come down." He went out of the driver's seat now and I also got out of the car.

I dusted my skirt and as to my astonishment, I saw a two storey house. My eyes couldn't leave the house in front of me. It's architecture and style are of fine structure and in a detailed manner. The house was painted light brown with highlights of red. The verandas were two, one from the first floor and the top.

"Polka dots…" Natsume squirmed. I saw him at the main door. "Are you coming or what?" He asked nonchalantly.

I followed him and entered the enormous house. He was the one to close the door behind. The interior design was in a very thorough manner.

"Whoa…" I mumbled. "This is the house of the Hyuugas?" I asked. Though I know that I shouldn't have questioned that. It's obvious that it is.

Natsume smirked. "What do you think?"

I looked at him, his amusement never vanishing from his face. "Okay, I know that you, Hyuugas own it. But I think it's a little…"

"Too much?"

"Uh, yeah." I said simply. My eyes wandered through the house again. "But at the same time nice… I don't know that you're this rich."

He simply shrugged. "That's what you think." He started walking away but then stopped.

"Uncle Natsume…" I heard a voice sounding like a boy. And Natsume's an uncle already?

"Wait, who, where, what?" I turned to looked around but saw nothing. I turned to look at him again and he pointed a forefinger to the direction of my left. I turned around but saw nothing. Then my eyes travelled down and saw an adorable little boy.

I kneeled down so that I can reach his level and pat his silver messy hair. This guy is so cute! "Hey kid, what's you're name?" I asked as I smiled at his cuteness.

He stared at me for a while before he talked. "Y-Youichi…" He stated plainly. I can't help but pinch his cheeks, he's really cute! Then suddenly my fingers travelled to pinch his nose.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I looked at Natsume who leaned at the wall. But too late when I realized that he bit my fingers… Said WHAT?

"OUCH! Ow, ow, that hurts You-chan… Waaah!" I cried. As I came to Natsume's back. "Natsume, he bit me… (cries)"

He shook his head in frustration. "That what happens when you try to pinch his nose." He stated coolly.

"Then why didn't you warn me before I even do that?" I barked, angry but at the same time crying. Weird.

He rolled his eyes as he went to pulled Youichi in his arms. "It's nice biting her finger." – Natsume

My jaw dropped. "And you're not even concerned to me!" I exclaimed loudly but he still ignored me.

"Hey, what's all with the commotions about?" I heard a feminine voice. I looked around and saw a lady with a long violet hair and red eyes. I blushed, realizing how un-formal I was a while ago.

I bowed at her and smiled pleasingly. "Good afternoon, uh…"

She smiled back. "I'm Kaoru Hyuuga."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hyuuga" I greeted again. And she's a Hyuuga? He's Natsume's mother? "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura."

Her smile was not yet fading. "Mikan Sakura, eh? My son's girlfriend?" I blushed once more. I was about to say no but I realized that I am Natsume's girlfriend. But only pretend. "I heard so much about you, dear child."

I looked at Natsume, only to find him playing with Youichi on the floor.

"His grandpa was the one to choose Koizumi to be his fiancé, but Natsume here, don't want her to be." She paused. "He said that he has a girlfriend already so he does not want that girl. So, it's you, right?"

I gulped. "Uh… yes…"

She smiled pleasingly. "So, tell me how did you two meet?"

Shoot! The heat rose up to my face… Is that even necessary?

Then a phone rang. Mrs. Hyuuga's face went frown when she grabbed her phone in her pocket. She looked to who the caller was, then looked at me again. "Sorry about that, Mikan. But I have to answer this phone call right now. I hope we'll talk later." She smiled then answered the phone.

I sighed. I was saved by the bell again.

"You want to talk to Youichi? Okay, I'll get him." She stated over the phone and went to Youichi.

"Come on Youichi, Uncle Natsume will take a rest." She got Youichi from the floor and she nodded at Natsume with a smile. Natsume on the other hand, seems expressionless.

I saw him stood up.

"Hey, come on. There's a guest room upstairs." He stated as he got my hand, dragging me along… Again.

We started climbing the stairs. But something hit me. "Wait, I don't have any clothes and-"

"That's fine. Don't worry about it." He exclaimed as he raked his raven hair with his hand. "There are clothes in the closet so uh, no worries."

I sighed in relief. But there's so much to ask about.

We're here. I'm in front of a door and Natsume opened it for me. I came in. The room's color was cream and pink. "Nice color." I uttered.

I heard Natsume sigh. "Well, what are you waiting for? You go change and I'll wait here outside." I turned to him, with a confused look.

"Natsume, you should just told me yesterday that I'm going with you here today so I can have just packed!"

"Everything was out of the blue, you know." He stated.

"Even though," I hissed. "I will not have and will not accept charity."

"Either you change or I'll help you undress." He rolled his eyes.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go change. Just promise you'll wait for me outside and don't even bother sneaking in!" I mandated.

He shrugged. "Alright. But I just want to let you know that Ruka and the others will be here." He stated nonchalantly and closed the door. I sighed in relief and frustration. He's one little weird jerk head.

Now back to the room, I went to the closet and saw many dresses and clothes. But there was something that hanged in the closet door. It's a pink off shoulder chemise and a denim skirt. There was also a letter in it. "Dress this up… -NH-", it says. But then the outfit seems so revealing again. I thought I will wear something like jeans or something but no.

Well, do I still have a choice?

I looked at my reflection in the closet mirror. The outfit really suits me up. The skirt reached my mid thigh but still, it's really revealing… But I guess that's fine. I saw that there's a cream fluffy slippers at the floor and I put them on.

I inhaled and exhaled softly, and with one last glance of myself in the mirror, I went out the room.

I closed the door behind me softly.

"That suits you up." Natsume stated to my right, a smirk was visible. I simply ignored his comment.

Then he handed me his hand. And I gave my hand to his. Now he's taking me off somewhere.

"Ruka and the others will be here?" I asked.

"Yup. He's my best friend after all. Nobara will also be here." He stated coolly.

Nobara? That's a girl's name, right? I gasped inwardly, knowing that maybe she's someone important to Natsume. "Nobara is you're… (gulp) real girlfriend?" The question was out uncontrollably.

Natsume smirked. "She's my cousin. What makes you think that?"

"Nothing." I smiled. I knew very well that it's a lie. A while ago, I really thought that she's his girlfriend. That's awful.

"You're… jealous?" He questioned out of the blue…

"No way!" I hissed as I let go of my hand from Natsume's "That's hardcore, man. I was just asking…"

"Relax, Missy…" The stupid amusement was still visible on his face. "I was just joking."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, stupid. You and your lame games."

"Natsume, dear…" I heard a voice; it was coming from Mrs. Hyuuga. Natsume's face seemed to be serious once more. Then Mrs. Hyuuga was now visible from our sight. "You're Aunt Hanna called and told me that you're grandfather has an appointment, so he's not coming here this weekend."

Natsume's eyes contracted and darken. "That stupid man." He murmured softly but I heard it. Then he sighed. "Thanks mom." He added. His mom seemed to be saddened.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." She exclaimed with an apologetic look. Why is she sorry? She didn't do anything wrong, right? "… For coming here... It must be a nuisance to you that Natsume brought you here without any purpose."

_Tell me about it._ I thought to myself. "That's fine, Mrs. Hyuuga, There would be no classes tomorrow, so I think I will be fine here." I smiled to make sure that she will not be worried again.

She patted my head and smiled at me. "You're one good child. No wonder Natsume chose you. Anyway, call me Auntie, okay? And I hope you'll enjoy your stay here for the weekend." She stated and went downstairs again.

Then back to Natsume… I saw him at the veranda standing. I was about to go there when I felt something tugged my skirt. I looked down, only to find the adorable Youichi.

"Auntie… Mikan…" He called my name. What, he said my name? I knelt down to reach his level.

"Aw, how cute of you to say that… How did you get here?" I smiled as I patted his head. "How do you know my name?" I asked. But to my disappointment, he didn't answer.

Then he turned to look at Natsume at the terrace. Natsume told the little Youichi what my name is? That's a relief though that he didn't tell him that I'm polka-dots.

I stood up again; my hand was holding a hand of Youichi.

"Youichi, come here." Aunt Kaoru called and Youichi walked downstairs. He's so adorable…

Then off to Natsume… I went out the veranda and felt the smooth and peaceful atmosphere.

"What was that about?" I asked, but he didn't even flinch. I pouted as I came closer to him. "Hey, Natsume…" My extra hand travelled to his shoulder.

"The old man was at it again." He stated. "He's the one responsible for arranging Koizumi and I and he's one hell of a stupid relative."

"Don't say that." I snapped. "How could you speak that of your grandfather? I think he's-"

"Don't speak like you know everything!" He shot looking at me. I was taken aback. His ruby orbs became deeper and it's flaring. I gulped. He's mad, he's freaking mad…

"I… I'm sorry about that." I stated, bowing my head to not meet his deadly gaze. "I didn't mean to-"

"That's fine," He said steadily. He leaned once again at the railings. The soft zephyr was making its way to mess with his already messy hair. I sighed inwardly as I sat at one chair in the terrace. "He… He's only thinking of himself…" He stated. "And to him it's like money is the most inevitable and the most vital thing on earth. He even ditched us for some crazy appointment."

I remained silent. What kind of grand father is the old man Natsume is talking about anyway? I know all people are good in their own little way and he's not suppose to say that to other people. Wait, am I missing something here? If I am, please tell me now so I will understand things better…

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N: **Chapter six is finished… Hope you have liked it… Thanks for you're reviews everyone! And a high gratitude for having time reading Sketches…

P. here are confusing… If you think it is, my apologies… (~.~)

Review for Sketches?

Thanks…

**~melodicAngel016**


	7. Chapter 7

**SKETCHES**

**CHAPTER 7**

I stared blankly to nowhere, wide eyed.

A while ago, the doorbell rang and Natsume and I went downstairs to look. It's his band mates. He really did mean that Ruka and the others will be here. But anyway, I was happy that they came. This would be a very good an long weekend for me.

Then again, we were at the music room of Natsume. I was staring blankly with my eyes wide open because of the growing chaos in front of me.

"Hey," Koko slipped in while tuning his guitar. "I told you it's a G chord."

"No." Ruka joined in. "You got it all wrong, it should be G9."

"Who cares? It's still G." He rolled his eyes. "Besides G chord is more relevant than G9."

Ruka grunted in frustration. "Yeah its G, but the tune is different, you know?"

"Hey, calm down." Yuu was trying so hard to calm them down, but apparently, the two didn't put any attention to him.

I sighed. So, these are his band mates. Senior Ruka played the bass guitar; Senior Koko played in second tune of him, Senior Tsubasa the drummer, Senior Yuu for the keyboards and Natsume for the vocals. But he can play the guitar, too.

"Yo, what are you doing?" Senior Tsubasa asked. "In case you don't know we have a little cutie pie here to check us out." He exclaimed as he came in closer to me. He then put an arm around my shoulder and pinched my nose. I blushed. He's a senior after all. But not quite. He's a college student now but still attending school at Alice School.

"So, how are you?" He asked me. I couldn't help but just stare. He's still a stranger, after all.

"She's fine, Andou. Until you came along." Natsume exclaimed from behind. I looked at him and I could see the deadly eyes that he's giving to Tsubasa. I gulped.

"Well, well… A little jealous here, are we?" He stated in a threatening manner. Then he let go of me. "Okay, no more touchy-touchy of your girlfriend." He continued.

"Uh oh," Koko yelped as Natsume went in closer. Now the two guys are in front of me while doing their glaring game.

I sighed. "Would you two knock it off?" I exclaimed and the two averted their gaze towards me. "What?"

They sighed as well. Tsubasa went to the group and whispered something to them. They nodded. "Yo, Natsu!" Tsubasa called. "Come here."

Natsume turned to me and pinched my cheek. "Wait here?" He asked. I nodded.

And off he goes to them. He reached the flat form and winked at me. Show off much?

"We are going to have our vocal practice today." Natsume started. "But then again, it's more likely to be my vocal practice." The group laughed. I laughed as well. Natsume got a guitar that has a supporter on and put it around his neck.

The three guitar heroes started playing. The intro was somehow familiar to my ears.

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,_

So that's why. They were playing 'When you say nothing at all'. I smiled. Then Natsume looked at me and smirked.

_You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

I felt something, or someone tugged my feet. It's Youichi. He seems to be enlightened by this so I bet he came here to have a better view.

The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall

Natsume had let go of the guitar and let it hang on his body. He positioned his hands as if he's holding a mic. And this whole time, he was looking at me. I suddenly looked down. Why is he like that?

_You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

Natsume played the guitar again. He played the instrumental part of the song. He turned around so he's facing his band mates. And again back to me.

(**A/N: **The enclosed parts are the parts chorused by the rest)

All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)

Natsume stepped out of the flat form and went to me slowly while still singing and playing. When he's in front of me, he let go again of the guitar and it was hanging again.

_Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine_

"Come on, let's sing." He asked in between the song. He handed me his hand but at first I refused. He glared at me so I gave in. I took his hand._  
_

_**Natsume**__: The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
__**Me and Natsume:**__ There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me_

Our eyes were locked to each other. And I think I'm feeling a little uncomfortable…

_The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall_

_**Us, together with the rest**__:(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)_

_**Altogether:**__ The smile on your face  
Let's me know  
That you need me_

_There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall_

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me_

_There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall_

_You say it best…_

_-pause-_

_**Me and Natsume:**__ When you say nothing at all…_

The song ended up lightly. I had to admit, I really did enjoy singing the song. I smiled, Natsume as well, but only for a split second.

A whistle was blown. "Hey, anyone wants to separate those two?" I heard Tsubasa spoke. I looked at him in curiosity. Natsume looked as well. Then it hit me. Natsume and I looked at each other at the same time. And truth be told, we were really in an embarrassing moment. My hands was intertwined together with Natsume, which is still held up like a mic.

I suddenly let go as I averted my gaze. "Sorry." I mumbled.

Then a clap was heard, coming from the door. There was a figure of a teenage girl, about my age and she was, at least I think, happy. Did she watch the whole embarrassing scene?

"Nicely done!" She exclaimed as she continued to clap. The girl has short silver hair and fair skin complexion. "You two will make a pretty good thing." Then she stopped. She entered the room.

"Nobara." Natsume muttered as I saw him nod at her.

"Cousin Natsu!" She hugged her cousin tightly.

"Le-Let g-go! I c-can't bre-athe!" He muttered, I had to admit, he looked so funny.

So, this is his cousin, Nobara, if I heard right.

I think she caught me looking at her so she looked at me either. A slight smile was visible on her face. Then she came closer to me.

"Are you Mikan?" She asked. I nodded. Her smile grew wider and hugged me. "Aw, you're so downright cute, Mikan-chan!" She exclaimed. But… Please… I can't breathe. Why is she hugging me like this?

"Nobara, you're squeezing her." Ruka said worriedly.

"Yeah." Tsubasa agreed. "If you kill her, then Natsume will hunt you." He said jokingly. His group chuckled.

Then Nobara let go of me. I adjusted myself to get some air. "I'm sorry." She pleaded.

I smiled. "It's okay. Anyway, I'm pleased to meet you."

She smiled back. "Me too. That's the reason why I came here."

To see me? She must be kidding!

"Oh, Natsume…" She called to Natsume behind me. I turned around also, only to find him with Youichi. Natsume looked up. "Sumire said hi."

The moment she said that to him was the moment I saw his eyes became narrow. Is it me, or is it the place and atmosphere here became quiet? Whichever of the two is its giving me total creeps.

Sumire? I think I heard that name some times ago… But when and where?

And more importantly, why is she saying hi to Natsume?

"Oh, shoot!" Nobara mumbled. "Don't worry about it Mikan, I will always vote for you to be Natsume's than Sumire and than Koizumi." She hugged me again.

And I'm clueless.

Is Sumire someone from the past of Natsume?

Whoever she is, it makes me feel so down…

She makes me feel so uneasy to breathe.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N:** It's a short chapter that I made. My head is aching so bad that I didn't made this chappie longer. But the next one will be long enough… I think…

I hope?

Thanks to those who have reviewed the past chaps. Lots and lots of thanks to all, really. :D

So, review again?

**~melodicAngel016**


	8. Chapter 8

**SKETCHES**

**CHAPTER 8**

The dinner was great. We ate at about 6 pm. It's early but at the same time okay because the Natsume's group decided to continue practicing and Nobara and I will be playing chess. Although part of me was upset for some unknown reasons. I wasn't sure if it was about Sumire something or if I was only tired. I hate thinking these things.

Then again, I think the reason why I was so upset because of Sumire. A while ago, Nobara said to Natsume that Sumire said hi. But to his reaction, I think he was not happy. Or maybe he's just too good to show off his feelings.

I think I will have to ask him later.

"So," Nobara started. "Mind telling what the story behind the scene is?" She asked and it caused to look up.

"What scene? What movie?" I asked, and I wasn't sure if it's what she meant. I heard her giggle and suddenly became an uncontrollable laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Ha ha! You're funny, Mikan!" She started to wipe the tears that formed in her eyes due to laughing. My sweat dropped. Did I just say something wrong? "What I mean is, what's your story?" She asked again after some major laughing. "How did you two met? I know he's secretive, so I am asking you. What's your love story?"

Truth be told, I want to say that were only pretending. I looked down again to the chess board. "Check." I said when I trapped her king with a pawn, and completely ignoring the question.

"Crap!" She cursed under her breath. "I'm trapped." That's right, she's trapped. I smirked.

"So, is it a pass?" I asked.

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win. But hey, your not yet telling me what, when, where, and how?"

I stopped at my tracks. She is one persistent girl. I heaved a sigh. "It's complicated." I tried to sound formal and it did. I was really hoping that she will not ask me again.

"Alright," She smiled. "I think your not yet ready to tell me, but tell me sooner or later, kay?" I nodded and smiled. But she didn't know that it was false.

"Mic test, mic test…" we heard a howl coming from the band. It was Koko, though we know that he was not actually holding a microphone. Nobara and I laughed, so does the other members. He's weird.

"You're crazy." Natsume said while shaking his head in frustration. But he laughed a bit.

"Ah, there. Thank you for coming to our concert, Miss Mikan Sakura and Miss Nobara Ibaragi. We are Mischievous Sympathy and were here, –coughs- _obviously_ to play. So sit back and enjoy like you are really on an actual concert!" He finished his so called speech and got his guitar. The other members got their instruments, except for Natsume. I think the only object in his hand is a recorder.

The music started playing…

_I make the most of all this stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out_

Natsume moved his head to the rhythm of the song and held the recorder like a mic.

_It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the sane  
It's like a vine you can't untangle  
I'm freaking out  
_

He stopped and closed his eyes like the music is taking over him.

_Every time I turn around  
Something don't feel right_

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

_I'm paranoid_

_(Yeah)  
_

He paused and looked at us… Or me?

_I take the necessary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
Can't hear the thoughts inside my head  
I'm still freaking out_

That's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm running all the background checks  
And she's freaking out

He did the same routine like a while ago.

Every time I turn around  
Something's just not right

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
And I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid

Stuck in a room of staring faces, yeah  
Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up  
If you hear my cry running through the streets  
I'm about to freak, come on rescue me

Ruka and Koko started playing backup as they echoed Natsume's voice.

Just might be paranoid, yeah  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed  
I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid

The song ends. Nobara and I stood up and applauded them. "Great song guys!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you!" Koko said as he waved his hand to us. "Just call me Koko, the Great!" My sweat dropped due to his actions. He's a really weird guy if you ask me. Strange, and at the same time funny. I can't help but to laugh a little.

"Oh please." Ruka rolled his eyes. "Like you're the one that did the lead vocals."

"Don't forget me!" Tsubasa yelped. "I'm the lead drummer."

I sighed. I think I know why their band is called the Mischievous Sympathy. Their _Mischievous_ but at the same time hilarious.

The door suddenly creaked in open, revealing Mrs. Hyuuga.

"Take a little break, kids." She said as she put three boxes of Pizza on the table. A little while, Youichi entered the room, too. "I'll be out tomorrow, so you behave yourselves, alright?" She stated. She looked at me and then smiled. I smiled back. She went out of the room after telling me that Natsume and I should take care of Youichi.

"Alright!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Some foods!"

"Hey, you should behave yourself." Yuu jolted out. But he just ignored it and grabbed a slice. Yuu sighed. I also picked one and Nobara followed. We sat comfortably back on the soft couch. I was beside Nobara. Then Youichi suddenly sat down my lap. I was surprised but I managed to be composed a little.

"Want some?" I asked although my mouth has pizza now in it. He nodded. Then I put a little bit of pizza in his mouth but-

"Hey!" I yelped because he bit me. "Why did you bit me?" I asked. My eyes were now teary.

"Relax, Mikan." Nobara said. "At least he likes you. Even I was having a hard time in making Youichi trust me."

"But still-!"

"He thought that your finger is included as a topping." Natsume said as he sat down beside me after grabbing a slice. "Here." He put the pizza in front of Youichi which he eventually bit softly a little part.

Then it hit me.

"You-chan, how come you didn't bite Natsume's finger?" I asked Youichi, a little bit jealous.

"He wouldn't do anything that will make me miserable." He stated coolly. "Besides, he idolizes me." My eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Maybe that or maybe he told little Youichi to always bite my finger. I was about to snap back at him when I heard Koko speak up.

"Hey, you two can make pretty good parents." He said. I became red all of a sudden.

"Uh huh." Yuu agreed.

"Time will come." Ruka added in. He was smiling like crazy this whole time.

"Yeah." Tsubasa said. "When you're married that is. And Natsume, don't you even think of doing _that thing _to her unless you're married."

Natsume smirked. "Of course not."

And I, unaware of what the situation is, just simply ignored their comments. I don't even know what they re talking about.

"Anyway, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Nobara asked as she stretched her arms.

"Hey, maybe we can go swim tomorrow?" Yuu suggested.

"Good idea! We'll use the outdoor pool tomorrow then." Tsubasa whimpered.

Ruka shook his head in frustration. "You act like you own this place."

"Relax, animal lover, I'm sure Natsume wouldn't mind. Right?" He asked to wait for Natsume's approval.

"Whatever." He said simply.

But if we go swimming tomorrow, then I have no swim wear to wear. I sighed. Then I felt Nobara nudged my elbow. She winked at me and whispered, "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." And I think she was referring to the swimsuit. But I hate swimming but what I hate the most is wearing things that exposed a lot of skin. But I guess it will be alright tomorrow.

I heard a yawn. It was Youichi. He was now cuddling in to me.

"I think he's sleepy." Both Natsume and I chorused which caused us to look into each other. I was again lost in his crimson eyes but I managed to ward off my gaze from him.

"I'll bring him to his room." He said as he got Youichi from me. Then off he goes.

I yawned as well. "Is yawning that really epidemic?" I asked to no one in particular. I was not sleepy, by the way.

"Hey, another round of concert?" Tsubasa asked. The group smiled and got to ther places. A little while, Natsume came back.

They started playing a song again. They played some of Fm Static's songs which include tonight, moment of truth, Six Candles and others. Before we knew it, it was already past ten p.m. And some of us became really sleepy. Youichi didn't get awaken because the music room was soundproof.

The rest of the gang went to the other guest room with many beds and so am I. Nobara went to the other room and I went to mine as well. Before I got to sleep, I took a three minute shower and brushed my teeth. I wore the pajama that was in the closet and slipped myself to the bed.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Mikan was already in her bed but she heard a knock on the door. She yawned and cursed inwardly to whoever was about to destroy her goodnight's sleep. She opened the door and saw no one. When she looked down, she saw Youichi with a pillow. He was rubbing his eyes. She smiled to herself. Mikan, as if she knows that Youichi wanted to sleep with her, let him in.

She turn off the lights from the ceiling and the only light there was is the light coming from the lamp. Mikan held his hand so he will not bump into something and they both got to bed. She pulled the blankets to them and there, Youichi snuggled close to her. She hugged him and before she knew it, she was in slumber land.

Meanwhile outside, Natsume was checking on to Youichi when he discovered that he was not in his room. He was about to panic when he suddenly realized that Youichi was growing fond of Mikan. So he went to check if it's possible.

He secretly sneaked in her room and walked slowly and quietly to her. Then he discovered he was right. Youichi was sleeping with Mikan. He smiled for a split second as he saw them sleeping peacefully. He sat down the bed beside Mikan and noticed that she was twitching her body. He thought that she was woken up because of his movements, but no.

"I'll kill you if you don't give me back my note." Mikan mumbled while sleeping. Natsume smirked at her. She was sixteen yet her brain still functions like that of a five year old. She was sleep talking. Not only that, she was at least dreaming of him.

'_If only you knew…'_ Natsume thought as he caressed Mikan's exposed cheek. He smiled while looking at her. And much as to his surprise, Mikan opened her eyes lazily and looked up to Natsume. She smiled weakly as she let go of her hug to Youichi. Natsume's hand was not even leaving her soft, pink cheek.

"What are you doing here, Natsume?" She asked him softly due to total sleepiness that she was feeling and then yawned. She then closed her eyes.

"I was here to check you guys out." Natsume whispered softly. He noticed that Youichi's back was facing Mikan.

"I see." She muttered with her closed eyes and went to sleep again.

Natsume didn't know whether she was completely asleep or not. "Mikan…" He whispered.

She has no answer.

"Mikan," He whispered again but this time, he leaned in to her ears and smelled the strawberry and tangerine scent that was on her long soft hair. "Mikan…" He said again, but there was no answer. So he was sure that she had fallen asleep already. "If you only knew."

Without any warning, he cupped her chin and he leaned close to her. He pressed his lips to hers and started kissing her momentarily. He bit softly her lower lip, hoping that he would gain entrance from her. She let out a soft moan, which was music to his ears and it cause him to push his body closer to her and deepening the kiss.

Then he stopped, thinking that he was taking advantage of her sleep. He stood up and went out of her room, closing the door behind him softly.

The next day, Mikan was awakened by the blinding light. She sat up with her closed eyes and rubbed it eventually. "What's going on?" She yawned and opened her eyes. She blinked many time adjusting her sight and when she did, she saw two people looking at her. The first one was Nobara and the other one was a pink haired girl.

"Good morning, Mikan." The two chorused.

"I'm Misaki Harada, nice to meet you." She smiled and Mikan smiled back, although she was still sleepy. "I'm here for your swimsuit and go on, stand up now and pick one. There is many from where it came from."

"Where's Youichi?" She asked.

"He left your room when he woke up." Nobara said.

"Yeah, and we were about to go in here when he went out." Misaki said simply.

"I see." Mikan mumbled then yawned. These people really knew how to baged in and wake her up.

Then Nobara pulled Mikan up started picking one.

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

"Mikan, I think this swimsuit is fine." Nobara uttered. Right, that was the tenth one today. Still, we don't have the swimsuit that will be fine or fit for me.

Also, Misaki, which I have only met a while ago, was now wearing a fuchsia swimsuit. It was tube top. She was also finding a swimsuit for me but all she wants is for me to wear a two piece suit. Hell no.

Misaki was a close friend of Nobara, although she was now in college. They make a pretty good bonding time together. She brought with her many swimsuits which were packed inside a bag. And now, we're choosing on what to wear.

Nobara showed me a lavender two piece swimsuit with floral designs. I quickly held up my hand in the air, swaying it eventually. "No way, I will not wear two piece!" I yelped. "It's too revealing!" I pouted. She sighed.

"But you have a perfect body, you know." She put a hand on her waist. Great, now she's giving me lectures.

"Yes, Mikan!" Misaki, the pink haired girl, said with a gleam in her eyes. I sighed.

Perfect? I bet not.

"Or maybe you can try this." Misaki showed me a two piece, again. I simply shook my head desperately.

Then my eyes travelled to a pink one piece swimsuit. It covered the belly button but it was open at the right and left side of the waist. The top was a halter one that is crippled at the center. It had a red floral design. I stood up and picked it up. "Well, how about this?" I showed it up to Nobara and her eyes glittered.

"That's fine, that's fine!" She exclaimed as she patted my shoulder. "Go and put that on, Mikan!" She pushed me towards the bathroom to change. Well, do I still have a choice?

A little while, I was outside the bathroom door. And-

"Mikan! You're cute!" Nobara hugged me. My sweat dropped. "Hey, look at this." She made me look at a one piece swimsuit. The color was yellow and had orange ribbon. It was spaghetti strapped. "Misaki handed me this, so what do you think?"

I smiled brightly. Yellow is the one right for her. "I think it looks good on you so, your turn?" She nodded and got in the bathroom.

Moments later, she got out and I saw her good looking as well. We hugged each other. Who knows that we can get along quite well now even though we only met each other this afternoon?

A knock was heard. "Ladies, come out now…" Ruka called in. Then we put on a shirt that reached out thighs and got our towels. Who knows? Still we're not at the swimming pool. Then we came out now. We saw the boys in their shorts (swimming trunks), with a towel around their neck. Shirtless, it revealed their six pack abs. Specially Natsume. (who was specifically looking at Mikan)

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Sheesh, it suddenly became colder. Or was it just because of what I saw. But anyhow, I was glad I didn't end up nose bleeding for what I'm seeing.

Natsume smirked. "Bless you, polka dots." Then off he goes.

A nerve popped out helplessly. "And I'm not even wearing polka dots today!" I yelped. How could he be so unpredictable? Idiotic pervert.

"Mikan, chill." Ruka chuckled.

"Yeah." Koko added. "He was just playing with you."

"Uh huh." Yuu nodded. "Come to think of it, I don't remember when he smirked amusingly like that."

"I think it was probably two years and a half?" Tsubasa said simply. "Before Sumire left him. Aw-"

Ruka nudged his elbow. "So, we're on our way, come on?" They took the lead and Nobara, Misaki and I followed.

I got to say, they are keeping something from me.

Sumire…

Is she really someone from Natsume's past?

I slowly went closer to Nobara and whispered something to her ear.

"Uh, Nobara…" I started. "Who's Sumire?" I asked, but some part of me was guilty for bringing up the topic.

"You don't know Sumire?" Misaki answered for her. I shook my head.

"Well," Nobara put a forefinger on her chin. "She's a swimmer."

"A very good swimmer." – Misaki

"And famous swimmer…" – Nobara

"But are you really sure you want to know who she is?" The two girls echoed. My sweat dropped. I gulped.

"Why?" I asked. "Of course I want to."

"I think you should go and ask Natsume instead." Nobara exclaimed with her serious expression. Why did she suddenly become like that?

"Yeah." Misaki agreed. "It's better if it comes from him. I'm not even sure if he has still feelings for her."

"I see." I mumbled. But truth be told, I don't want to ask Natsume either. He'll only change the subject if he doesn't want to put it in.

I suddenly scolded myself secretly. I should be staying happy because these three days in Natsume's villa is one of a kind. I just shrug off the thoughts.

Then I suddenly bumped into someone. "Sorry…" I mumbled as I rubbed my temples. I looked up and noticed that it was the back of Natsume. He turned around.

"You should be looking to where you're going." He said coolly. I looked behind him. My eyes widened as it revealed the pool. How did I get here so fast? Maybe I was too busy mingling with my thoughts so I didn't notice that I'm here already.

"This is incredible!" I smiled brightly.

Natsume smirked. "Why do little things amuse you that much?"

I glared at him. "None of your business." Then I stuck my tongue to him and went to where Nobara and Misaki were.

Misaki was stretching her hands. "Ah, I think I'm up to racing today." She said simply and pulled her shirt. Now she was only wearing her swimsuit.

"Yeah, I think I am, too." Nobara have the same opinion as she pulled her shirt out. Now, I was the only one left in shirts so I decided to pull it out again.

A whistle was blown. "I think I'm getting warm." It was Tsubasa with a slight smile playing on his lips. The other guys looked at us and I suddenly became uncomfortable. I averted my gaze but it ended up looking at Natsume, who was also looking at me. Yeah, yeah… He's really a pervert.

"Alright, who's up for a race?" Misaki shouted. "Two people will be on one team; a boy and a girl. It's a relay so what do you say?"

"Bring it on!" Tsubasa exclaimed while massaging his fist. Come to think of it, he's really fired up. "I'm with you, Misaki!" He exclaimed.

"I'm with Nobara." Koko jolted in.

"I'll be the referee." Yuu announced.

Okay… I guess it only leaves me and Natsume.

"So, it only leaves us then." Natsume said from behind me. Since when did he get there? Oh well.

"Alright!" I exclaimed.

Now we're on our positions. Lane one: Nobara and Koko; Lane two: me and Natsume; Lane three: Misaki and Tsubasa. The approximate race was two hundred meter dash. The pool was a hundred meter long. We agreed that the girls will swim first till at the other end of the pool. If we reached it, then the boys whom we met at the other side of the pool will go jump and swim up to where we started and it's the mark of finish line.

"On your marks," Yuu stated at one side of the pool and held up a toy gun in the air. "Get set," We readied ourselves to jump in the water. Here it comes…. "GO!" (and a bang from the gun)

-SPLASH!-

We dived under the water when Yuu signalled. I swam freestyle but unfortunately, I think I was on the last one. So I started speeding up. I reached Misaki and Nobara and I was the first one to hold onto that other side of the pool. When I got there, Natsume dived as well and he swam butterfly. I was amused that he can do butterfly. Meanwhile, Butterfly is the thing that I hate in swimming. It uses much effort to swim like one. But Natsume being Natsume as talented as he was, there was no doubt that he can really do it. He's talented, after all.

"And we have a winner!" Yuu exclaimed. "First to finish was Mikan and Natsume, Second is Nobara and Koko and the last but not the least, Misaki and Tsubasa."

I got out of the water in the pool and was about to get to Natsume to offer my congratulations when I heard Misaki lecturing Tsubasa.

"If you did your best, then we could have just won!" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "You only took it as a game! What if the contest is real then, you will act the same way?" My sweat dropped. Well, there's something you don't see everyday.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tsubasa pleaded. But Misaki knocked him using upper cut.

Poor guy. I thought.

"They only met today, yet the bond their sharing is extremely off the hook." I gasped as I recognized the voice. I turned around and saw Natsume smirking.

I smiled brightly and hugged him unconsciously. He grunted to the impact. "Congratulations, Natsume. And thank you."

I looked at him and noticed that he was surprised by my action but smiled as well. "I thought you're a slow swimmer." He teased. A vein popped out.

"What?" I was about to fight with him when I heard a squeaking voice.

"Natsume!" It revealed the green haired girl, running towards us with hands high up in the air to hug him. But she stopped when he noticed my presence.

"What THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" She asked. Then it hit me with me and Natsume's current position. I flushed when I realized that I was still hugging him. I suddenly let go but I felt the aura of the girl was threatening.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sumire?" Natsume asked. I looked at him and saw the wild look he's giving to the girl. My world suddenly stopped when I heard him.

So this is Sumire? I'm sure I have known her. She's a famous swimmer but I gave no attention to that at all.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N:**There goes the eighth chapter! It's the longest one I made compared to the others. :D

Anyway please review… Okay? :3

Thank you!

**~melodicAngel016**

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed in the previous chapters…**_

_**I love you so much, guys!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**SKETCHES**

**CHAPTER 9**

Sumire Shouda.

I know the name rings a bell to me. She's a famous swimmer and was out of the country for almost three years to mingle with her championship game and as well as the Olympic games. And standing in front of me was the Permy Swimmer. She has green hair and brilliant emerald eyes. She's beautiful and I'm aware of that.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sumire?" Natsume asked, a little irritated.

The girl smiled playfully. "I was here to surprise you, Natsume." Then she twirled the end of her curly short hair. "I thought I was but I think I was the one who was surprised here, to see you with another girl, other than me. I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"I don't remember anything." Natsume said hastily.

"Oh?" Sumire smirked. "Maybe you really do miss me after all because this girl is your rebound, right? She's replacing me and you are using her while I'm gone and-"

"She's my girlfriend." Natsume said as he holds me by my waist.

Sumire stopped at her tracks. "Really?" She bit her lip playfully as her eyebrow rise a little. "You mean, your rebound while I'm gone?"

Rebound huh?

"Sumire," Nobara called out. "It's better if you leave now."

She turned to her. "And whose side do you think you are now?"

"Obviously not with you."

Okay, tell me again what's going on here?

Sumire laughed out a little. "You're turning your back on me? What a shame, and I thought that you are my friend."

"Beats me, it was a yes." She answered. "But you are wrong. You left Natsume for three long years and you replaced him with your swimming career and you expect him to be forever in love with you?"

What's with this conversation? And I thought Nobara was nice but what happened? I think somebody had replaced her with some evil twin.

"Stop it!" Sumire snapped. She pointed a forefinger at me. "You! How dare you enter Natsume's life?"

To my surprise, she quickly pushed me to the water together with her. She was holding my neck but it's more like she's strangling me to death. The moment we fall at the pool water, I heard them screamed my name and they were panicking. We were under water.

Now I was there, in matter between life and death. I was struggling form Sumire's hold with my neck but to no fortune, she's strong. She's giving me all the goose bumps and she's giving all her strength. And one thing I was sure of is that I was in need of air. I can't breathe. Is she really that mad at me? What have I done here anyway? I wasn't doing anything wrong, I swear! Natsume only blackmailed me to be his pretend girlfriend and why are things like this now?

I was coughing under water and it only made the situation get worse. Then, I felt someone grabbed me by the waist and stopping Sumire for strangling me to death. It was successful though, and I was pulled out of the water in no time.

But my coughing is still present. The person rubbed my back in a soothing manner and a little while, I stopped coughing. I think I just drank some pool water.

"Are you alright?" The person who caught me out asked. And it was Natsume. He hugged me tight, afraid of what might have happened to me.

"Let me go, you stupid! Let me go!" Sumire said while struggling from Koko's hold. "I'm not yet finished with her!"

"No, you stop it!" Koko said. "She's not even doing anything wrong!"

"Yes she i-!"

She was cut off by Koko's sudden action. And I was even surprised myself. She kissed Sumire on the lips and it caused her to widen her eyes. Even me, I was surprised that he did that. After a while, he parted, only to earn a slap from the face.

"Ooh, Koko, my man!" Tsubasa exclaimed in a rock star manner.

"You maniac!" She jolted out. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I kissed you, haven't I?" He asked. "Only to make you quiet."

"Ugh!" Sumire grunted as she let go from Koko. "I'll get back to you later!" Then she looked at me. "I, Sumire Shouda, challenge you, Mikan Sakura to a one on one swimming contest!" She mandated. "If I win, you're going to break up with Natsume once and for all!"

Alright, what the hell?

"This is going too far enough, Sumire." Natsume shot back.

Sumire had a smile playing on her lips. "Why? Are you both afraid that I might win she will loose and you will break up?"

"Stop it-"

"It's fine." I trailed him off and stretched my arms. "I can swim and I'm a little warmed up today." I smirked.

"What?" Natsume asked out. "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

I smiled at him. "Yes." I said simply. "If that's the last thing I can do to make her shut up already."

I was about to step forward but Natsume caught me on the wrist and held it tight. I turned back to look at him. He's face shows that he was emotionless but I can sense that he was worried through looking in his deep crimson eyes.

I smiled. "I'll be fine." He heaved a sigh in sign for defeat and let go of my hand.

As I faced Shouda, her playful smile was still present. "One round around the pool, Sakura?"

"Bring it on." I smirked. "But don't you ever under estimate me just because you are now a pro." I said simply with a tone of threat.

She grunted as she pulled out her wet clothing and the only once left were the two piece swimsuit.. "Alright, Yuu, be the umpire!" Yuu nodded and we came to one end of the pool, just in time as he held the toy gun up again.

"Ready," he paused. "Steady, GO!"

And with a bang, we dove in the water.

In my swimming, I gave my all. There is no way that I will loose to her even if she was the champion in swimming. I will not forgive her for saying that I am Natsume's rebound.

Or am I?

I was totally speeding up and I have already rolled to swim to where we started but I was caught off guard with my thoughts.

Am I really his rebound?

Is that why he asked me to be his pretend girlfriend?

And what, after he's done playing with me he'll go back to Sumire?

That's nuts. Now I'm all angry. And I just let my anger fly away by swimming.

But that's until when I feel pain on my foot.

Shit, not now. This is not a good time to have cramps.

I continued to swim anyway but it hurts too much. I reached for the surface of the water, only to find Sumire speeding up past me. If it wasn't for this cramp, then I could have just won and knock Sumire off her face.

But there's a force that keeps dragging me deep beneath the water and I'm starting to loose oxygen again. This situation is worse than Sumire's death hand.

Luckily, someone got me out of the water again. I was again back to the surface, thanks to Natsume's help.

What? Natsume? He escorted me to sat down and stretched my legs.

I was coughing hard but I regained myself again. Natsume was stretching my foot to my direction. "Why did you save me?" I asked.

Natsume simply glared at me. "Don't you ever do something like that again."

"I asked you, why did you save me?" I asked, totally loosing temper again.

"You know the answer."

Right, was that even a puzzle again?

"Looks like I won, Sakura." Sumire stood out in front of me.

Natsume glared at her, with deep cold eyes. "She could have died back there."

She only smirked. Great, what a kind hearted person. "I know."

"And she could have won." Nobara added in.

"If it wasn't for the cramps, you know?" Ruka said definitely snapping out to Sumire. This caused her to twitch her eyes.

"You knew very much how much I admire you and Natsume, but there is no one that can beat me." She laughed and afterwards, she went inside the house. Is she staying here?

"And I'm staying here." She announced and this caused Natsume to narrow his eyes.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Misaki asked with a worried look as she knelt to me.

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine." I was about to stand up but I lost my balance. Natsume helped me out. "Thanks."

"This is enough swimming for the day." He said coldly. And right, I agree. I almost died back there.

=ooo=

I was inside my room. I had a shower that lasted for god-knows-what time… I have been for a long time trying to shake off the things that has happened.

But I just couldn't.

I got a towel and tried to dry my hair. It's my fault that I hate trimming or cutting it that's why I always have rough and so much time drying it.

I was about to go to the veranda when I suddenly stopped noticing that there are people present there. Natsume and Sumire.

I gulped, knowing that how perfect they are with each other. I was about to go when I heard Sumire spoke.

"I'm sorry, Natsume." Sumire said. Wow, I never thought that she has some pleasant side. I hid behind the wall so that they will not see me. But I kept peaking from time to time.

Natsume only glared at her. "Everything is finished between us now." He said sternly. "You replaced me with your swimming careers and while you're away, I tried to kill my feelings for you. We're over." He was about to leave when he heard Sumire sobbed.

"I'm sorry." She said. Tears started to stroll down her emerald eyes. "Have you forgotten your promise that you will wait for me?"

"I did, but you did not call…" He was trailed off when Sumire hugged him. My eyes widened. Natsume was surprised at first but his expression suddenly softened. He hugged her back.

I started backing away from the scene. I think I could not help it anymore. This is enough.

I turned around as I felt my eyes became warmer. I ran down the stairs hoping that nobody will see me in tears. I continued running to where my feet will lead me to, outside the house, over the garden, through the gates and outside the villa.

This has gone too much far.

Natsume and Sumire are perfect for each other and I am not allowed to interfere with them.

I have no rights.

I was only pretending.

Natsume blackmailed me.

I wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't done that in the first place.

But why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? I should be happy for them that they are together?

Am I in love with him?

Have I fallen already?

I shouldn't because I'm only a rebound.

That's the reason why Natsume asked me to be his pretend girlfriend.

To make me his rebound.

That's even more profound than pretending so Luna will decline their engagement.

I'm only his rebound.

Nothing more.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N:** Took me long enough… :P Sorry… If you wanted to suggest some scene, then it would be fine… :D

Review?

Thanks!

**-melodicAngel016**


	10. Chapter 10

**SKETCHES**

**CHAPTER 10**

Before they knew I was gone, I was back before lunch time. They didn't even notice me while I was gone and while I entered the house. Well, that was easy. I decided to go back here after clearing up my mind. I'm only pretending, so I have no rights to interfere with other people's businesses. But still, I really wished that I was never been alive so I will not fell so empty inside.

Tell me again why I am like this? We only played this role playing game for no more than two weeks only and why do I have the feeling that inside, I'm all empty? Or maybe, I'm only over exaggerating. Well, I don't care. Please let this day finish soon so I can go home after.

"Hey, earth to Mikan, what's wrong?" I was snapped back to reality as Nobara whispered to me. We're all eating lunch and there was moments of silence, well, except from the noise that was being made by Sumire. She's a bragger. She continued to speak to what her experiences had become but I bet no one's listening. If they were to comment they just nod their heads pretending that they are listening.

I smiled at Nobara. "I'm fine." I said simply as I stared at my food. I think I only touched them with the fork and spoon but I didn't really eat. That Sumire business makes me lost m appetite.

"Come on, Youichi!" Sumire said. "Open up, the train is coming, open up the cute little tunnel." She smiled at Youichi as she tried to feed him. But to no luck he just shook his head.

"I don't want to eat train." He said flatly. Then all the noises being made by the utensils stopped. We chuckled as Natsume wore his usual smirk on his face.

I got to say, Youichi is such a good joker.

"What are you laughing at?" Sumire asked irately. Then we saw Youichi whispered something to Natsume. And after hearing what he said, he nodded once and Youichi stood up and walked. But I was a little surprised when she stopped beside me.

"Why hello…" I greeted as I blinked my eyes thrice.

"Can I… sit with you?" He asked with his head bowed down. I tilted my head as lifted her chin. I saw little amount of red on his cheek. Is he… blushing? Well, that's so cute!

I smiled at him. "Well of course you can."

The others were amused as he sat on my lap.

"Good. I can't stand being with that hag." I eyed Youichi and I am like a statue that was so still. The others became like that as well, totally surprised by what he just said. When did he learn that and since when did he talk much?

Sumire made a fist as her face became red in so much anger. "You!" She growled. "Why did you still my Youichi from me? And why did he call me hag?"

"Like, a while ago?" I shrugged.

"That's not right! He's supposed to be with me not with some ugly girl like you!"

Well that's gonna leave a mark on my side.

"Sumire, we're eating." Natsume said flatly. "It's not right to act like that when you're in front of a food."

She grunted as she rolled her eyes. Then looks of amusements were again plastered on other's faces. She made a sign that she's going to kill me later.

**=ooo=**

After having lunch, we're on our businesses. I decided to back to my room with Youichi and Nobara. The others were on the music room playing some random stuff. Well, I bet Sumire's there, besides, Natsume is. She's going to shout and say that she's their number one fan.

With a piece of white paper that I brought with me inside my bag and with a pen, I laid on my stomach on the floor. I tried to think of what I am going to draw to kill the time. But it brought me back to my senses as I recalled that my notepad is still in the devils' hands!

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as I rolled on my back.

Nobara looked at me and blinked twice. "What's that?"

I sighed. "It's just that, I forgot that Natsume borrowed something from me and until now, he's not giving it back!" I shrieked.

"Oh? That's bummer." She said as she knelt beside me. "I mean, you two are items now but he's not giving it back to you?"

I swiftly sat down. "We are so not an item!" I shouted. Woopsy, that was one wrong move. I noticed that Nobara was taken aback and she made a face, confused, surprised, and not to mention unusual.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I cursed myself inwardly for blurting out such things. Now, all I have to do is tell her the truth.

"Don't react much, okay?" I said. She nodded. And with one heavy inhalation, I told her everything.

"What?" Asked the wide eyes Nobara. I motioned her to keep quiet but sadly, it didn't work. "Wha- how- why? But that's not true, more importantly, that's not right!"

"I know!" I said as I felt my eyes becoming warmer each second.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" She asked, still wearing that surprised look.

"Well, I don't know?" I said menacingly. "Maybe I don't like to or maybe I don't want him to be angry at me for telling anyone about that!"

"Oh, Mikan…" Now she's looking at me worriedly. "He's doing it for a purpose, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Tell me," She started again as she lifted up my face to have better view. She looked at me straight in the eyes before she continued, "Are you in love with him?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" I jerked softly her hands away.

"No, you tell me!" She said while she shook me by my shoulder.

"N-no." I said simply, but I knew very well that it was a lie. Okay, I have grown to like him a little bit…

"Seriously, no?" She asked unbelievably. Oh, why do I like lying and why do I like denying?

"No." I said simply. "I really don't."

Nobara sighed. "Well, if that's the truth, you better stay away from him before everything's too late."

'_I think everything's too late now…'_ I thought to myself. _'But I don't want to interfere with other people's business so I'll talk to him later…'_

Just then I felt something heavy behind my back. Youichi made me carry him on my back.

"He's sleepy." Nobara muttered.

I slowly stood up and walked back and forth, only to make him sleep. A little while, he's already asleep. I decided to just let him stay on my bed, it wouldn't hurt.

"Want to get your notebook back?" Nobara tapped my shoulder.

"I'll be glad." I smiled.

"I'm going to help you." She inquired. "I'll go to the music room and if Natsume will go to his room, I'll try to stop him."

"Stop him… Physically like torture him?" I questioned.

"No, I'll try to make excuses." She winked at me and grabbed me by my wrist.

"Wait, how about Youichi?"

"Oh, he's fine!"

**=ooo=**

Once we reached Natsume's door, I stood there still not knowing what to do next. "Are you sure it's right to come over at other people's room without their permission?" I asked with my one eyebrow raised.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, Mikan." She muttered as she tried to push me. "Come on! I mean, he blackmailed you and all and you have the rights to get back your own property!"

"I think I don't want to do this anymore."

She sighed. "Okay, we'll just make a deal, okay? If his room is locked, then we're going to retrieve, but if it's open, then you'll have to go with what was planned."

At first I didn't want to answer but I answered anyway, "Fine."

Nobara was about to place a hand on the doorknob… I gulped…

I closed my eyes tight and crossed my fingers. Oh please let it be closed, let it be closed, let it be…

Open?

I heard the door creaked and I opened my eyes. My jaws dropped when it was really open!

"Usually he kept his door closed. Go, it's your chance!" Nobara shoved me in and fortunately, I didn't trip. "I'll go to Natsume…" With that, she closed the door.

I gulped many times before wandering around and look into his stuffs. Seriously, this is wrong and it's like stealing. Wait, stealing my property is not stealing! It's my property after all. I continued to walk around and found a book shelf. Well that was a nice view. Beside the book shelf was a study table and… There it was! My notebook and together with the picture was above it!

I suddenly grabbed it and ran towards the door. I was about to open it when the door knob suddenly turned from outside. Oh, shoot!

I'm dead! I closed my eyes hoping it's not him. Please let it be Nobara…

"What the hell are you doing here?" A feminine voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw it was Sumire.

"I-"

"You're not really his official girlfriend, I am!" She declared. "So you are forbidden from entering his room, got that?"

"Yo, what's the problem here?" A voice asked from around the room. I suddenly turned around and hid the notebook behind my back. It revealed Natsume, half naked with a towel wrapped around his shoulder and his hair was soaking wet. He wore pairs of jeans.

My eyes widened. "What… What are you doing here? I thought you're-"

"Hey darling, what took you so long? Oh and Mikan? I saw her here and I think she just stolen one of your-"

I nudged her elbow.

"Ow!" She cried in pain. "You filthy little-"

"Sumire, out now." Natsume ordered.

"But she-!" She pointed at me.

"I said out!" He muttered again. "I'll handle things here."

Sumire then marched out of the room and slammed the door shut with an unwanted sound. Then I looked at Natsume who was stepping forward. I swallowed a lump on my throat…

"Well," I shrugged. "I better get going too…"

"Not quite," He mumbled as he placed a hand on the wall and leaned in closer to me. "What do you have there at your back?" He smirked.

"Nothing, just… things."

"And what sorts of things, hmm?" He asked as his other hand made its way to my cheek, caressing it lightly. Is it me, or it's just only the room temperature that grew hotter than usual? "Like the red notebook I borrowed from you and the picture?" Soon enough, he got it from my hands.

Guilty.

He tossed the stuffs on the bed and I bowed my head, hoping not to meet his crimson orbs. "You know, going into other people's room without their permission is not a good act." Now all of his hands were on the floor, trapping me between it. "And stealing is wrong either."

"I know that but I want those back!" I cried solemnly. "Why did you even blackmailed me in the first place? You already have a girlfriend…" Once again, heat was overwhelming my eyes.

"Is that what's bothering you? Sumire and I were long done." He said simply.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Come on, Mikan…"

I pushed him away by his chest. "Well you know what? You know what?" Small amount of tears started to fall down. "This whole pretending thing is off the hook, Natsume. See Sumire? She still likes you, wait no… She still loves you yet you're only making things harder for both of you and I was dragged in it, you hear me?" I bit my lower lip softly as tears continued to fall down. "I don't care whether you're a year older than me but what I'm saying is true! Let's stop this pretending thing, alright?"

Natsume was still staring at me, maybe because this was the first time he sees me cry. A little while, he bowed his head, covering his perfect red eyes with his soggy hair.

Just then, the door suddenly banged open only to reveal the panting Nobara. "Mi-! Oh…" She looked at me anxiously. "Natsume, what did you do?"

"You're right." He started coldly. "Let's finish this. I don't want anymore mess with you yanked in it." He started to walk away and picked up the notebook and the photo. "I'll give you these once we got home. Thanks anyway for everything, Miss Sakura."

My back suddenly landed on the wall. So that's it? Everything's over now? No more pretending? Still, my eyes were still on its sentimental mode and I couldn't help it. Nobara pulled me out and closed the door silently.

"Mikan, I'm sorry, I thought he's there together with everyone else but they said he's here and-" I trailed her off by a fake smile.

"It's alright, no need to worry." I assured her as I wiped off my tears. "Things had come to its end…"

"But-"

I walked past through her slowly. Suddenly, my knees became frail and the last thing I wanted to go is my room. All this two weeks pretending episode swiftly came to an end. But there was a part of me that is complaining that I shouldn't have said those to him, that I shouldn't said that this pretending thing to be over.

Why am I like this? Maybe I have already grown feelings for him and this is not only a simple crush and like on him. And why am I alive? If I'm not then I will not be experiencing these confusing things and there's no way that I have met Natsume.

Or better yet, I should've just picked to go with my father in Okinawa once my parents divorced! If that was the case and if that's what have happened in the first place, then I have not gotten to enter Alice Academy and met him!

But I should be happy. Without me on the picture, I'm sure that things will go back again to what it's supposed to.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**A/N: **Chapter 10's done! I guess the length of this fic is going to be 15 chapters long (or up)… I hope I'll finish this before Vacation here ends and School starts… :D

Reviews please? Thank you!

**~melodicAngel016**


	11. Chapter 11

**SKETCHES**

**CHAPTER 11**

Today was Monday. And compared to the other days I have encountered, this was the most promising of all. With no Hyuuga Natsume on my sight, everything will go perfectly fine. There would be no one who'll boss me around, no one who would tell me to go to where he wishes and more importantly, no more pretending.

Pretending. . .

That was the reason why I have grown close with my senior. The role playing game had eventually ended and I am back to my daily peaceful life. Although, why do I have this crazy feeling that I am to regret it? I should be happy that he understood me. And I should be happy that no one can interfere with Natsume-sempai and Sumire's relationship.

Sighs. . . Now I'm back to formally call him with his addresses. Oh wait that's right, not only him but the others as well. Yesterday, he told them that we we're only pretending and after that, Natsume didn't say anything. When the others asked me, I said it was only for fun.

And from the looks of Misaki and Nobara, they pitied me. They knew I liked him because Misaki pushed me to say the truth. I couldn't think of any lies so I gave in.

If you're wondering how I got home, Natsume drove us and by us, I mean me, Misaki, Nobara and the rest of the MS band together with the bratty old Sumire. The road trip was quite noisy but it's still fine. They're Mischievous, after all. But Natsume was in his quiet and unusual self that time. Wonder what made him change that way? Oh well. . . The group suddenly noticed my being-so-silent. When they asked me what the prob is, I simply replied that I was just tired. They just shrug it off and seemed to buy that. They just let me be.

And now, I'm walking again to school but without that Hyuuga-senior of mine.

Also, the time I have entered the house, mother approached me and had a bright smile on her face. I wonder what Natsume told her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice spoke up behind me. It's no other than Sumire Shouda. I turned around and saw her amused expression. "If it isn't little Miss rebound. . . Oh wait, you're the little Miss pretend of my Natsume and his little snake. . ."

She was wearing the uniform of Alice School.

So, she already knew that we were only pretending? How ironic. And what did she call me? A snake? She totally struck a nerve on me but I simply shrug it off. To make no scandal there or before I strangle the girl to death, I turned around and my hand formed to a fist.

Oh, the nerve of her! Then mind telling me what she is? If I'm the snake then she'll be a centipede that keeps on crawling on him with her thousands of feet and I think she just couldn't take enough of him!

"Walking out from further embarrassment?" She asked then I stopped at my tracks once more. "That's good. You're only a middle class, no, you're poor and it's right to know your place. You should stay out of me and Natsume an-"

"Fine, so what if we're middle class?" I snapped at her angrily. "Call me middle class but don't you dare call me poor. And I already know my place! There's no need to remind me that, okay? Natsume is all yours, Sumire, all yours. . ."

With that, I continued to walk but this time, faster.

When I reached the classroom, I suddenly slid the door shut with an unwanted sound. But that totally made a commotion and everyone in the class looked at me and some made a face.

"Good morning. . ." I rubbed the back portion of my head and smiled. "Someone was just after me that I got in a hurry to close the door afraid that she might catch me?" I said unsurely. Then it was a relief to see them mind their own businesses again.

I reached my seat, only to find the red notebook on my desk. So, Hyuuga did made his promise. And I thought he was just kidding.

"Senior Natsume put that on your table." Anna said to me with a smile. I simply nodded and smiled back to her.

I see you had a very bad time last Saturday?" A cold voice asked me from behind. Why do people speak when they're behind me all the time? I looked at Hotaru questioningly. "I know everything."

"Well, not really bad time." I said simply. "I just found out that Sumire is important to Natsume."

"And you ended the pretending thing?"

"Yup. Why did you know?" I asked her.

"I have Ruka as my source."

Oh, right. She's used to blackmail him. But a glint of happiness rushed within me. So, Hotaru did care for me. Aw… I have a very good fried for a best friend.

The bell suddenly rang. I didn't even bother to look at my red notebook and just put it inside my bag. And, the classes went on.

Today was really exhausting. But I am not easily tired this fast. Usually, I still wander around and do something other than just sitting here and lying down on my bed. But why am I tired again? That, I still don't know.

Then I remembered that my red notebook is inside my bag. I didn't see the picture earlier but maybe he just inserted it on one of the pages. I quickly got my note and flipped the pages to draw. As to my surprise, there was a part there that I didn't remember that I have drawn.

It's me and Natsume, same portray that was on the picture. Although, I still don't see where the picture was. I continued flipping the pages but it was nowhere to be found. Well, that's funny. Did he forget to insert it here?

Oh well, back to the page where an unknown drawing was plastered. I have to say, Natsume did a good job on drawing. He, being Natsume, was really a man of many talents. There were cross hatching and spiral loops. Every detail was in it. And come to think of it, my level and his level of drawing are the same.

Well, that's new.

But why did he draw that? I know that he wanted to draw something in it but I didn't expect him to draw that. Or was it his real plan of drawing in the first place? When he got my note and blackmailed me, the picture was in it. Maybe that's why. But I doubt it. Maybe he didn't plan on drawing anything and he only drew that to make it up to me for making me his pretend.

Whatever it is, it sure makes my head aches in confusion. Better stop thinking these kinds of things.

All of a sudden, I heard the phone rang. I went downstairs and picked it up, only to hear a panicking Ruka.

"Mikan, it's me! Why is your cell turned off?" He asked. Turned off? Oh, right.

"Sorry, I broke my cell phone, so, I'm sorry about that. Why did you call?"

The other line remained silent. But a while ago, Ruka was almost panicking. "Well, Natsume is. . ."

"Natsume is what, Ruka sempai?" I asked curiously and worriedly at the same time.

His next words came out as a surprise to me that it made my eyes became perplexed little by little. I dropped the phone, not even knowing if it was broken or not.

Natsume…

He's not attending school starting tomorrow and he'll handle their company.

But why?

**-CHAPTER ENDS HERE-**

**A/N: **Hello! :D Another cliffy hanging from yours truly... I'm very sorry about that... And please forgive, I will not update every now and then... Maybe once a week will work?

Review again? Thanks

**~melodicAngel016**


	12. Chapter 12

**SKETCHES**

**CHAPTER 12**

"You must be kidding me!" I exclaimed unbelievably. But Ruka seemed to be calm but his cobalt eyes speaks the opposite. It was the end of third period and I noticed my senior passing by so I decided to ask him what's happening all of a sudden.

Yesterday, he called and said that Natsume isn't going to this school anymore and he'll handle their company. Was that really necessary?

"There's nothing to be lied about that and what I am saying is true." He said calmly as he raked a hand on his flaxen yellow hair.

"But why?" I asked. "And more importantly, why are you telling this to me?"

"Maybe because you're not only having fun to play that you're his girlfriend?" He said uncertainly.

"Then why not Sumire? Why not Luna?"

My senior sighed in exasperation. "They don't really deserve to know it."

I pressed my lips to a thin line. "Well, do you know why he's not going here anymore?" Okay, I know I should mind my own business here but something is telling me that there's something wrong here.

At first, he hesitated. "His grandfather was the cause of it."

"What?" Man, what kind of Grand dad does Natsume have?

"He said that he doesn't need to study anymore because of his stunning skills and knowledge."

"But senior Hyuuga is only seventeen!" I snapped. Senior Ruka seemed to be surprised by what I addressed Natsume. Well, he's my senior after all and so does Ruka.

"When it comes to business, there's no right and wrong age for that." He said simply. "Are you going to follow him?"

"No! Why should I? I mean, we don't have any relationship at all and he's only treating me as. . ." I went closer to him and whispered, "Rebound."

Ruka's back landed on the wall. "And you believe what Sumire said? You see, my junior, don't believe her. It's one of her tactics so she can get Natsume all for herself."

"Still, you're the best friend here and you should be the one who should go after him."

Ruka chuckled a little. "So, you didn't fall for him?" I blinked twice. I was surprised by his sudden question. He smiled. "Never mind. You should go to your room, Kouhai."

With that, he simply left me. What an odd senior.

End of class. . .

Nothing weird really happened today. Compared to the other days I have, this was the most boring one of all. And I think I am missing something here, missing like, I wanted to see someone or maybe, something.

Man, curse this stupid feeling.

"What the hell are you thinking, Mikan?" I heard a voice. It was Hotaru.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully.

"You idiot," She mumbled and sighed. She got her things and stood up. "I'm going to a bookstore, wanna come?"

"Sure thing." I nodded as I got my things too.

The rest of the walk was a complete silent, well, except for the sound of footsteps being heard. I wasn't really in the mood for walking but if it's with Hotaru, who am I to argue? I really want to be with her. She's my best friend and she knows everything about me.

"Natsume's not really going here anymore?" She asked and I was back to reality.

I just shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he's only sulking because now, he doesn't have anyone to act with." Okay, I have to laugh with that.

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes. Her face was straight but her dark amethyst eyes show hints of anxiousness. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She averted her gaze to her front. "Nothing." She answered simply. "It's just that, I see you're not your usual self today. Is it because of Natsume?"

I frowned. "I don't give a damn about that."

She smirked. "Keep denying the truth, Mikan and surely, I believe you." She said but there's some sarcasm present in her voice.

I didn't say anything else. Maybe she's right. Maybe he's the one that kept on bothering me. Maybe he's the reason why my day was so boring. But I have nothing against that. Ruka said that Natsume was going to handle their company now and he'll stop studying because of his standards.

Am I missing him already? That must be it.

"Ow!" I muttered as I rubbed my fore head. I think I just bumped to Hotaru's back. When I looked up, I saw her glaring at me.

"Why do you keep on spacing out?" She asked in a bored manner.

"Sorry."

Then the chimneys were heard as another costumer entered. It revealed Senior Ruka while talking to somebody on the phone. When he saw me, he waved 'hi' at me and smiled then back to talking to the person on the other line.

I turned around then Hotaru was already in the cashier. Man, she does moves a lot.

"Wait for me outside." Ruka said to me as he went to pick a book.

Hotaru, after paying for the book went to me again and we went out.

"You two really liked to read books, don't you?" I asked her.

"Not really." She said simply. Just in time as Ruka went out. But he's still holding his phone.

"No!" He yelled to the other line. "One of the members of our band is really busy so. . ."

Wonder what they are talking about…

"Seriously, no extensions? Saturday night is really the day? I see. But I'll tell you if ever our vocalist is available." He ended the call with a lonesome face.

I blinked twice. Vocalist? That's Natsume, right?

"Sorry, that was the owner of the Red Club." Ruka seemed to be apologetic. "He invited the MS band to make a concert in their opening. But we can't do the singing without Natsume on the group."

"Hey, hey," I countered. "You can't just make that guy do all the things."

"Yeah, but everything's well with him around." He ran a hand on his hair.

I had no comment with that. I just shook my head and said, "Well, that's really a problem." I was about to go when he suddenly pulled me by my wrist that my face was only inches far from him.

"I want you to help us." He said simply. His calm azure eyes seemed to be worried. "Please be the singer if Natsume will not make it…" He pleaded.

If I have a food in my mouth, then I have already choked that. "Haha! That's a good one, senior!" I continued laughing. Hotaru just shot me a glare and knocked my fore head. "What? That was a joke! And I will never sing in front of many people, alright? My voice is so off key!" Seriously, I don't want to sing. Not in million years!

"No, it's not." My senior smiled pleasingly. "Please…"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry but that's total no-no, alright? So, if that's the only thing you have to ask me about, then I have to go, bye." I smiled at him and took Hotaru with me.

"Hey! But you sang there at the villa, remember?" I stopped at my tracks. He still remembered that embarrassing moment of my life? I turned around and coughed.

"Sorry… My voice is so off key and I have sore throat." I made my voice sounded like I have some sore throat and I think it kinda worked. Then, I walked out again but still, I have heard him say,

"Well, I tried."

Yup, better luck next time, Senior Ruka.

"Why didn't you accept that?" Hotaru said expressionlessly.

"Why are you taking his side now?" I asked. Sheesh. I thought she's my best friend.

"Why are you asking me again?"

"Maybe because I want to know? Now tell me, why are you taking his side now?"

She answered my question with silence. Okay, we answered each other's questions with another question. I sighed. Why is everyone so unpredictable? After moments and moments of walking, Hotaru bid me goodbye.

Now off to my house…

I was greeted a welcoming home by a total mess. What gives? Is there a robber that came in here? "Mom, are you here?" I asked. My voice echoed the room. "Mom?" I asked again, but no answer. Did she leave for work this early? At times like this, I'm sure she's sleeping.

I checked her bedroom, but she's not there. There was a letter on her bed. I took it and that was for me. It says,

_Mikan, I have gone to Okinawa,_

_Your father just had an accident and he's in coma._

_Stay safe, sweetie. . ._

_-Yuka_

My eyes widened and I felt like I was loosing strength on my legs that I landed on the floor with my knees. Another surprising revelation, that is.

Dad,

What happened?

Why am I loosing people that I really cared about? First Natsume, and now you? Is the world really that mad at me? What have I done wrong to deserve this?

Dad just got into an accident and I feel like I'm crying now. This is crazy. I wanted to call her but my phone was broken and I don't have brought one yet. I've decided. I'll go to Okinawa and visit him.

"Please, can I borrow your phone?" Here I am, asking my best friend to hand out her phone just a little while. I clasped my hands together, hoping she'll not mind. I have already explained to her the whole situation but still, she's not letting me in.

"So, you're really going to Okinawa?" My stoic friend asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to make my family whole again, if that's the last thing I'd do…" I said simply, but my voice was starting to be shivering.

"Alright," she searched the phone on her pocket and handed it to me. I quickly dialled my mom's phone number and on the fourth ring, she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked but there were hints of sadness and shaking mixed in her voice.

**-END of CHAPTER-**

**A/N:** Another cliff hanging part from me…;p But thank you for reading, anyway. I'll update as soon as I can. . . And... let's see here, Yuka just got surprised with the news that she went to Izumi right away. They're divorced but she still loves him. And regarding the letter, Yuka really did rushed that (maybe because of worriedness and shock?)

Are they going to be together again? Well, maybe...

Click the review button again?

Thanks! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**SKETCHES**

**Mikan: **BEWARE of MelodicAngel016! The stupid and annoying author is known for her stupid and annoying cliff hangers… I have warned you… ;p

**Hotaru:** (raises up a sketch pad that says…) Please ignore the baka… Here is chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Okinawa, this place seems nice like the last time I've been here. I think I am imagining what my life would be if I live here with him.

Peaceful and no Natsume.

Wait, Natsume? Why am I thinking about him? I know this is already Okinawa but why is my mind suddenly thinking of him? Crap!

I entered the hospital where my mom told me. I went to the guidance area and asked for the room of my dad. "Uhm, good evening ma'am, Where's the room of Izumi Yukihara?" I asked, trying to be as polite as I can.

"Oh, his room is on room 125, on the third floor, dear." She smiled at me. After saying thanks, I have gone to the third floor.

117, 118, 119, man, there are lots of rooms here. 120, 121, 122, 123, 124, ah, there it is, room 125. I knocked on the door and opened it softly, only to reveal a man lying on the bed unconsciously. That's my father all right. And beside the bed, my mother was leaning her head on it while holding his hand.

I smiled inwardly. Even though they are divorced, mom seemed to love him either way. Is she regretting of letting go of my father? Is my father fine of leaving her? And me, am I happy to see them go their separate ways?

Definitely no.

Still, the divorce was their decision. But I am suffering here to see them like that. My family is broken, but at this moment, it seems that it's not.

I decided to come in and check out my father. He's peacefully lying there, like there's no problem at all. I looked at my mom, and judging from the looks of her, she was tired. I touched her cheek with my forefinger.

"Mom," I called. I know I shouldn't disturb her when she's sleeping but I think she's not yet eating. "I have some foods here." I smiled as I realized that she was twitching her eyes. She opened them slowly but she was surprised when she saw me here.

"Mikan," She whispered. "What are you doing here?" She asked while she sat up and rub her eyes.

"I'm also a member of the family so it's only right for me to be here." I said sternly. That's true. I hate being anti social when it comes to family. "Why didn't you wait for me?" I asked. Suddenly, I have the feeling of unfairness here.

She smiled weakly. "Sorry… I was shocked by the news that I rushed in coming here." She looked at my father. "He's a good man and I knew very well that he can take care of himself but then, what happened to him?" She was smiling, but I know she was only faking it. She's not very good at keeping her emotions.

And so did I.

I sat on the corner of the bed. "Let's eat?" I asked, handing her the plastic bag.

But she shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

I looked at her. "You were the ones who said that skipping meals is bad, and now you're the one who is changing the law?" I said simply.

"I'm not in the mood." She said.

I sighed in defeat. I think I understand how she feels this moment. I just put the plastic bag on the cup board. "Well, if you ever get hungry, the food's here… I'm taking a walk."

My mother simply nodded and I went out of the room.

I really wish that things here would come to a happy ending. I went out of the hospital and wandered around. My father was a native here but my mom is from Kyoto. We always have vacation on either places but when a sudden misunderstanding took place, everything changed.

I reached the park. It is the nicest place for my melancholy because it helps me lessen out my grief. I was walking around when I realized that I saw someone familiar.

Raven hair?

Crimson eyes?

Like what the hell is he doing here? I also saw him with some girl. Some girl? What a typical womanizer. . . The girl was about his or my age, a slender body, a short violet hair and violet eyes. She was smiling at him, but Natsume kept poker face with him. When he sensed that someone was looking at them, he looked at my direction.

At first he seemed to be surprised that he saw me, so did I. He was about to walk to my direction but I suddenly smiled and bowed down, like it's the most normal thing to do by this moment. Before I do something so irrelevant, I decided to walk away. Still, I heard him say my name, "Mikan, wait!"

I ignored him. So, he already found another toy this time, huh? And I thought I would never see him again.

"Mikan!" He caught my wrist and pulled me around. "Look, I can explain…" He said in a stammering tone.

I smiled fake at him. "She's your girlfriend, right?"

"Look…"

I simply shrugged. "How many girls do you really have, senior Hyuuga?" I asked. "Scratch that, okay, next question, what are you doing here?" I don't care to who that girl was right now.

"I should be the one asking you that."

I looked at him straight in his crimson ones. "I asked you first."

He sighed as he gripped my wrist more. "I came here for vacation."

"Liar." I mumbled. "Ruka said that you're not going to Alice School anymore and that you're going to take care of your damn business is that true?" Man, I think I am becoming one of the reporters and interrogators on television now. The only thing's missing is the microphone and a camera plus the other reporters.

He averted his gaze to the ground. "That's true…"

"Well then, why are you here?" I asked once again.

"The original branch of Hyuuga Corporation is here."

I nodded my head in understanding. Just in time as the girl with violet eyes and violet hair went to us. "Hey, Natsume… Who's this?" She asked. Her voice seemed sweet enough.

"Mikan Sakura…" I introduced myself before Natsume took the time to answer. I suddenly felt awkward about our current situation so I got my hands back from him. "Nice to meet you, I'll go now." I bowed and turned around.

"What are you doing here, Mikan?" Natsume asked.

I looked back and raised one brow. "That's none of your concern." But then, another thing hit me that I stopped at my tracks. I walked backward until I reached them again. "By the way, the MS band is going to need your help by Saturday night. Or, that's what I think it is. Ruka said that the owner of the Red club wants you to sing and play for their opening and-"

"Will you come?" Okay, that was unexpected.

"You know about it?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ruka told me."

"Please come, Mikan…" Miss violet haired girl said nicely. She seemed to be good and they look pretty wee too when they're together. Still, jealousy keeps on stinging me. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Hi, I'm Keiko Ryuzaki, Natsume's-"

"Girlfriend." I cut her off. "I know," I smiled. But I saw sudden sadness plastered on her face that her smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, I know what you feel but…"

"Goodbye… Nice meeting you, Miss Keiko and nice seeing you here too, Natsume." I bowed again. Seriously, I'm not happy that I saw Natsume here.

* * *

I was woken up by a blinding light. I slowly stood up and noticed that I was back in my room. That's right; it was yesterday I decided to come home. Today was Saturday. But something's telling me that things wouldn't turn out well in behalf of my expectation.

I looked at my clock and it read 3 pm.

Man, I was asleep for almost a day… Then I heard the phone rang. I was like WTF? Who could be calling at this time of my sweet and peaceful afternoon?

Without further ado, I went downstairs and picked the stupid phone up. "Hello?" I asked, trying to sound nicely.

"Mikan… Look, please come here, this is an urgent emergency, please…" It was Ruka. From the sounds of him, he was panicking like mad and like a hurricane was about to hit the place. But what he's saying sounded so important that I wanted to meet up with him. I suddenly felt nervous, where is he?

"What happened? Where are you?" I asked, now I'm panicking. "Hey, please talk to me…"

"Mikan, you here me? I'm loosing you out…" He asked. True to that, I was also starting to not hear him because of the signal. "Please, help me… I know you know this place so please come here… I beg you." The cracking sound started to take cover again…

"Ruka-sempai… Where are you?"

* * *

I blinked twice…

What kind of emergency is this? All I see are plain old silly goofy smiles plastered on their faces. Where's the emergency?

Suddenly, Koko's smile turned down and dropped his hands on both my shoulders. He heaved a breath. "Mikan, you're such a sweet person…" He shook his head slowly. "And I admire you for that. Thanks for coming here to help our band…" He smiled goofy again.

I could have sworn that my face was dropped in an instant.

"Sorry, Mikan…" Ruka smiled in a worried one. "Honestly, this is an emergency and we really need you here."

"For the sake of MS band?" Tsubasa added.

"I'm sorry Mikan, I told them not to do that but…" It was Yuu.

"You don't mind, right?" Tsubasa asked me again, cutting Yuu off.

"Of course she doesn't…" Koko answered for me… But that was completely the opposite.

Ruka clasped my hands together. "Please, Mikan…" He pleaded.

It took me a while to answer. Then I sighed in defeat. "Well, I'm here already so there's no backing out now."

"Yes!" The group chorused out.

So, I was been fooled by them, huh?

And I was the typical idiot who believed them so easily.

* * *

For the umpteenth time, I sighed. This wasn't really a way to spend my Saturday afternoon and evening. It was almost six o'clock and I know I have been here for almost three hours just to get ready. But, gah… Who cares?

"Mikan, you're the first one to sing here…" Yuu implied. I nodded.

"Please hope that I will not mess things from here." I said worriedly. And maybe from hall of fame, I'll go down straight to hall of shame.

"You'll be fine, kohai…" Koko exclaimed as he tapped my shoulder. Then just in time as the light went out. "Okay, that's our que… Places everyone." With that, we went to our places.

"Mischievous Band is here, featuring some sweet little girl who was dragged by the band to sing…" The announcer said. What the hell? Does he really need to say that? "Again, we're welcomning you guys to our Red club… Here is, Mischievous Band."

I gulped as the light focused on me. Man, this is crazy. Another light was alos focused on Yuu and his organ. He started playing…

_Notice me take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

The song was Everytime and it's a slow song. . .

_Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby_

Suddenly, I have the feeling of regret crawling up on me. This is a wrong choice of mine and the lyrics are hitting me big time… Damn.

_And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Natsume… why do I always see your face in my mind? Why am I always picturing you out? Your tantalizing crimson eyes, your hair, everything?

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

What have I done? Why did I even ask you to stop our role playing game? Why didn't you come after me after you said that we should stop that? And you, why do you seem to be fine with that?

_And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Wait a minute… Are you somewhere inside here? I could have sworn that I saw you just a moment ago… Man, cut that, I'm really crazy right now and I'm imagining things. This song is really a wrong choice._  
_  
_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

Really, how I wished that I will forget you.

_And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

The song ended well with cheers from the audience especially from the males… Well that was creepy. Whistles were also heard and that was way creepier. I bowed and I decided to make my exit. My job here is done, but then someone caught my wrist.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked. "The crowd loves you and they want more…" He said plainly in a mere shout because of the audience's clatter.

"What the?" I asked… "I will not sing again…" He shrugged simply as he pointed the crowd.

"One more! One more! One more! One more! One more!" They chorused out loud. I sighed. So it can't be helped then.

"She will be loved…" Ruka smiled as he let go of me. I held the mic again. These guys are gonna pay me big time.

I sighed in defeat, again. "Fine." With that, Tsubasa rolled the drums and the guitar players started playing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Man, this is stupid…

_I drove for miles and miles…_

I suddenly stopped at my tracks as another voice echoed. I knew that sound everywhere. I didn't sing and waited for the voice to sing again.

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

No kidding! Another light was focused on a man at the crowds. It was Natsume singing. People were giving way to him while the girls were giving him praises.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

"Sing it with me, Miss Mikan…" He said as he reached the podium to where I'm standing.

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Well this is unexpected. What's he doing here?

**Natsume:** _Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along (yeah)_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

**Both:** _I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

**Natsume:** I know where you hide alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Natsume stepped in closer to me. But I stepped back… That caused me to be on a dead end that I almost fell back. He smirked as he caught me by my waist.

Both: _Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

That's the end of the song. And I might say that the things happened today was really unpredicted. Natsume was here, looking at me. And what an awkward position we're in.

I averted my gaze to the audience as I got rid of Natsume's hand. I bowed happily. After doing so, I quickly went backstage.

"Hey, were you ignoring me?" A voice asked. How come he followed up on me so fast?

"What's it to you?" I said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Mikan, look…" He caught my wrists and turned me around so I can face him. Our faces were only inches apart. "If it's about Keiko, well…"

"It's not about her!" Okay, that was a white lie. "And why are you here? I thought you're in Okinawa?"

He shrugged. "I was set up by the band?" He said unsurely as he let go of me. "And I am really sure that you we're also set up by them."

That hit me. So this was really a set up. Man, who cares? I was about to walk out when I heard someone clapping. It came from a figure in the dark that was turning visible. Then it revealed an old man.

"That was your last time that I let you sing with them." He said.

"Old man." Natsume stated coldly as he stared at him.

Old man? That's Natsume's grandfather?

**-END of CHAPTER-**

**A/N:** Maroon 5 songs rock! xp Okay, enough... I do not own either of the songs as well.

Cliff hanging again… So so so Soooorrryyy! I'm loosing ideas, so that's why… Help me? Suggestions are open and reviews are highly appreciated… Please don't kill me… there are only few chapters left and this fic is done. What do you want for Natsume's grand father to be like? Do you want him to accept Mikan easily? Do you want Mikan to _again_ pretend that she's Natsume's girlfriend in front of Natsume's grandfather?

Please do review and I apologize for another cliff hanger. ~~

Also, thank you to those who have reviewed on the previous chapter/s. . .:D

I know there are lots off errors in Sketches… I'll revise it as soon as my beta's available


	14. Chapter 14

**SKETCHES**

**CHAPTER 14**

This is crazy talk.

I thought our little role playing has finally come to an end, but no. Instead, I am here, inside a splendid car that was again dragged by the infamous Natsume Hyuuga. And I thought he already had a new girlfriend, _again_.

**FLASHBACK**

_An old man suddenly appeared. __"That was your last time that I let you sing with them." He said._

"_Old man." Natsume stated coldly as he glared at him._

_Old man? That's Natsume's grandfather?_

_If that's their relationship, then how come Natsume was glaring up to him?_

"_And who's this little girl might be?" He asked as he lifted up my chin. The old man has red eyes too, but Natsume's was way brighter than that._

"_Mikan Sakura," I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you, sir." I smiled at him._

_He eyed me from head to toe, and that was really frightening, by the way. "So, you're Mikan Sakura? In other words, you are Natsume's girl-"_

"_She was." Natsume jolted in. "Not anymore today. And you said that you're in a hurry, right Mikan?" He gave me a look that says 'just-play-along', but I was really confused. "She has some important matters to attend to so…" He was now pushing me out of the backstage._

"_Ah, yes, yes…" I said, trying to act really convincing. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hyuuga. Bye now." I said as Natsume let go of my shoulders._

_I was on the dressing door room when Natsume sighed. I think I have pitied him that time and it's like that it was the first time I have ever seen him ever so frustrated than before. He was like full of problems that I don't really know what._

"_Any problem?" I asked. He looked up on me. His eyes were soft like he wanted to say something to me. But a while ago, his eyes speak of anger in front of his grand dad._

_Natsume flashed a sudden smirk. "This is our last time to see each other now. Goodbye." He turned around. Then again, for a moment there I thought I saw sadness on his crimson orbs."_

_So, Natsume Hyuuga do really know how to feel sad?_

_My train of thoughts got scrammed away when Ruka snapped a finger in front of me. "Hey, anything wrong, kohai?" He asked._

"_You've been spacing out." Yuu commented._

_I gulped. I have to see Natsume and see what's bothering him. "Uhm, I need to go now, guys…" I said as I left them there with different looks of confusion._

_Just then, when I returned to the backstage, neither of them was there._

_Natsume, where are you?_

_I kept looking on the huge crowd of the club but I don't see anyone that looked like them. I suddenly bumped to someone, afterwards._

"_Oof, I'm sorry." I mumbled as I rubbed my temples._

"_Mikan, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. "Come on and enjoy." It was Sumire. But something was really different in her, like her attitude and her being good to me now?_

"_Sumire?" I asked._

"_Yep, the one and only." She held a laugh._

"_And she's with me now." It was Koko, having a smug smile on his face._

"_What?" I asked, not really sure if I'm a retarded person now._

"_We're together." They both chorused. Mikan's sweat dropped._

"_Why? But I thought you; Sumire Shouda loves the infamous Natsume Hyuuga?" I said in a peculiar manner._

_Sumire sighed. "It's reality, my dear. But hey, I'm sorry for what I have done earlier, you know…"_

_I was busy sinking the words inside my brain, but right now I have to see someone. "Okay, let's talk some other time now, okay? Where's Natsume?" I asked._

"_He went out with his grand dude." Koko answered._

"_Kay, thanks." I said. Now off to them._

_I was outside of the red club and looked from my left and right. There they are. They were only talking but I want to hear what they were saying. I went closer._

"_So you will take the command from me, Natsume. I am your grand father and I hold your decisions. Your future is already set so there's no point in finishing high school, you hear me?" I was surprised by how Natsume's grandfather said those words. Still, Natsume only clenched his fists while he looked at the ground, like it's the most interesting thing to look at. "I hold your life, Natsume. I hold your fate, your destiny, your future and even your future family. You are a Hyuuga and you'll do as what I'll say. And I think you have already met Luna, so the engagement is still on."_

_So, Natsume is on a dictatorship state and not on a democratic state, huh? I gulped as my feet walked me towards them. I looked at them as they also looked at me in a surprising manner, especially Natsume._

"_Please…" I started, not really knowing what to say next. But there's a glimpse of something prickly from my eyes, but I didn't let it fall. "Don't engage Natsume, I'm here."_

I sighed. So it wasn't really his fault. It was me. Still, curse him for being such a freak that my conscience is shouting out to me saying, "DO SOMETHING, YOU BAKA!"

So, just to make the thoughts scram away, I'm banging my head towards the car window. And now, we're on our way to Okinawa because Natsume's grand dad said so.

"Are you planning to break the glass off?" He asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"My head hurts, and this is the only way to make the pain go away." I said, lowly. What? It's always effective, you know?

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Just relax your head for a while, okay? That will stop the throbbing pain." He suggested.

I stopped from my banging activity as I tried his way. Then I felt some sleepiness rush in me that I drifted to sleep.

My subconscious self suddenly woke up. I have no idea why I am feeling something relaxing on my temples and that I feel lighter than before. I slowly opened my eyes, but I was adjusting myself to the light. It revealed a crimson haired guy massaging my head.

"Feel any better?" He asked. But I was quite surprised by what he was doing that I suddenly sat down formally. Still, it kind of shocked my head from doing such action so it still throbbed a little.

"Yeah," I said. "Where are we?"

Natsume stood up. "Hyuuga's house." He answered simply.

Then, I remembered something, something that is very important. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Two in the morning." He said after gazing on his watch at the back of his wrist. "Why?"

I bowed my head down and looked at my lap. "Nothing important." I was about to stand up until I imbalanced myself that I fell on the tiled floor. "Ouch," I mumbled. It really hurts… Curse my stupid stupidity.

"Hey," Natsume suddenly went to me and helped me stand up. "You didn't break my car window, you know, but are you planning on cracking the floor instead?" He kid.

Man, it really hit a nerve on me. "It was an accident, you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, kiddo." He tapped my head in a soothing manner. Silence covered the room then I realized what a damn awkward situation we are in. "Why did you do that?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Do what? The falling part on the wrong side of the bed?"

He sighed. "Why did you say, _'don't engage Natsume, I'm here,'_ part?" He asked.

It took me a while to answer. "Honestly, I don't even know."

"Or maybe you really like me so you said that."

Again, that's strike two on the nerve hitting part. "Alright, this conversation is not really going well, so why… don't you just… leave me alone… and let… me… sleep…" I said in between yawns. I really have to sleep. And again, before I knew it, my vision went black but I still felt pair of arms support me. But why do I feel that there has something soft pressed on my lips?

Again, I was woken up by a blinding light. But I think I am feeling fine today. I slowly sat up and stretched a little. Then I saw the same room I was in last time. I looked around, but there's no one there. What I saw was a bag, and it was mine. I brought it when Natsume's grad father told me to come with them.

I decided to took a shower and change my outfit afterwards.

I went out of the room and I roamed around the unfamiliar quarters. No one's here? I wonder… then, I heard the clock strike. It was a grandfather clock across the hallway and the time was 12. Wait, what? Twelve? I woke up at lunch time? Man, I have to start sleeping earlier.

"Really? She's still sleeping?" A familiar feminine voice echoed. I think I have heard it somewhere before.

"She's still snoring." It was Natsume. "The little girl is a heavy sleeper, you know." He smirked. But what's this? They are downstairs and I am eavesdropping and looking at them secretly from upstairs, is this really fine?

"Hey, Natsu…" Keiko's voice shattered. "Do you think she really knew what our relationship is?"

Relationship? I gulped. So, are they really a couple now, huh? I think I have to stop this. I need to get out of here.

"Maybe, maybe not." Natsume's tone was a serious one now. "But she acted that she likes me that my old man invited her to come."

I slowly walked away. I went straight to the room and then there I burst out silently. I pressed my lips to a thin line just to control myself from sobbing. So, Keiko and Natsume were really a couple, but I doubt that Natsume's grand dad didn't know. What he knew is that he's only engaged with Luna. Natsume and Keiko's relationship were only private that they were the only one who knew about it, not even me. And I was the stupid fool who said such nonsense things just to stop Natsume's old man from engaging him with Koizumi.

I should have known it better.

He has Keiko there with him to stop Mr Hyuuga from engaging him. Am I really the outsider on the picture? I am nothing but a no one to anyone here. And I thought that he changed… I thought that _I_ changed.

So without further bother, I decided to step out of their lives. There would be no Mikan Sakura anymore. I'll start to live with my father once he woke up.

Dad? Oh no, I have to get to the hospital ASAP.

"DAD?" I said as I entered the room to where he was in. Still, he's there unconscious. My mother was surprised by my sudden entrance. I was panting but I regained composure afterwards. "Still no progress?" I asked worriedly as I went to mom to kiss her cheek. Then slowly, I went over to my dad and held his hand tightly.

"Still nothing." My mother answered weakly.

I pressed my lips to a thin line. "Dad, please wake up." I mumbled as I was stopping myself from crying. "Please…"

"Mikan," My mother called out to me. "Are you staying here?" She asked.

I nodded. "Till he wakes up."

"Have you eaten lunch? I'll buy one."

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

It was a serene day. Still, my day would be better if my dad wakes up from his sleeping state. I have spent my time looking at him or reading some magazines that were at the cup board. And time check, it was 5:45 in the afternoon.

I was becoming more and more bored that I decided to get the pad and pencil… If my bag was with me the whole time…

Oh bloody hell, no! I still left my bag at Natsume's house, Like WTF?

"Mom, I'm going somewhere. Please take care of dad. I'll be in a hurry, promise…" With a kiss on her cheek I paced out of the room, not even knowing how she will react.

It's a good thing that I have a good sense of direction that I still remembered where Hyuuga's house was located. I ran and ran and ran all the way long. I didn't even know how many miles I continued running. I was panting heavily, but I still attempted on running. I was nearing the gates, but group of men suddenly appeared in front of me.

"What the-?"

"Hey, missy, you alone?" Said one guy?

"Do you know what time it is?" Another one asked. And I know very well that these guys were drunk.

"Do you have someone with you?" Asked another one.

Fear was covering me that I backed away from them. But they went closer to me every step I'm making. I gulped. What's gonna happen now?

"Heh? You're really pretty for a girl… too bad, though." The man was about to touch me. I closed my eyes. So, this is my end, huh?

Then I heard a loud knock. I opened my right eyes and it revealed Natsume. I looked at his back. "Don't you dare touch her!" He mandated as he continued knocking off the guys. I know Natsume can be pretty tough and cold sometimes, but this is way too far enough.

The pained guys backed away. "Let's go…" One said in a terrified manner.

I bit my lower lip as I felt something prickly on the corner of my eyes. Natsume was panting heavily. But the moment he turned to me. His crimson orbs were furious as ever that it continued to glow in the dark.

"Na-Natsume…" I mumbled as I looked down.

"Where have you gone?" He asked angrily. "Mikan, where have you gone?" He asked again after moments of silence.

I mustered all my courage to go away from him. "That's none of your business. Why do you care anyway? No one does."

"I do!" He exclaimed as got my wrist and turned me around. Our eyes were locked at each other. I can see his eyes becoming softer by the second. "I do." He repeated, this time in a gentle manner. "So, where did you go?"

I turned on my heels as I got rid of his grip. "You, Natsume Hyuuga, are not my father, so why would I bother to tell something to you?"

My pace went faster the moment I entered Hyuuga's residence. I went straight up to the room to where I believe my bag was located. I simply got it and turned around, but I bumped to him again. I'll ask why is he so fast to catch up on me?

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." I answered.

"Mikan, what's wrong with you?" He asked again, rubbing his lips instantly.

"Just, stay away from me, Hyuuga." I said as I walked passed through him. "And don't you even bother to come after me." I said as I slammed the door shut.

But what greeted me was a pair of violet orbs and dark violet locks. "Mikan…" She was worried.

I smiled at her and bowed. That smile was true and not fake. Suddenly, I think I feel kind of light with her around. But then, without further ado, I stepped outside the Hyuuga's mansion.

See you later, Natsume… You are only making me as your rebound.

**-END of CHAPTER-**

**A/N:** Chapters are not yet revised. My apologies... Reviews please? :)


	15. Chapter 15

**SKETCHES**

**By: melodicAngel016**

**CHAPTER 15**

I stopped at my tracks. The graph on the ECG machine was slowly becoming lower by the second and this is what welcomed me once I got back in the hospital.

Dad,

What's gonna happen to you now? I want to go to him, but it's like that my feet were recklessly glued on the ground. I can't feel nor see anything but his situation. There were so many wires now, so unlike before.

"Excuse me," I heard someone say as the person bumped at my side. There were many persons that had bumped into me. But I didn't give any attention to that at all.

"Uhm," A nurse approached me. "We'll handle things here, Sakura-san."

I only looked at her with a blank expression, like it's the most normal thing to do here. I didn't really get the words she said that time. Then, somebody hugged me from my back.

"Come on, honey." It was my mom. And her voice was stammering. "Leave it to them." With that, she assisted me out by still clinching me. I didn't even know that I have already leaned onto her. Before I knew it, warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

"W-what happened?" I asked, not really looking at a certain place.

Mother did not answer for a while. "H-His situation got worse."

We sat down on the waiting area.

"But dad has a strong body!" I said, more likely yelled. "He just couldn't leave us. Not like this!" True to that, I don't want him to die this early. I know that he left us, but he's still alive when he did. I don't want him to leave permanently - by death. It's fine for me if we got separated by means of my parents' divorce. But his death, I couldn't!

"Tell me," I gulped. "Is he going to die, mom?" I wiped my tears slowly.

Mom didn't answer. I looked at her.

"No, he's not gonna die." She said simply with a smile. "I trust him."

**-^^MxN^^-**

I was somehow relieved by the doctor's words. He said that my dad was fine and it was just a sudden breakdown. I smiled at the thought.

"That's good, you think so, Mikan?" My mom asked me as the doctor went away with his nurses.

I nodded. "Yeah. Better check him out now." I ran off to his room.

"Hi dad, feeling any better?" I asked, though I know that he's still asleep by this time. I checked the wavelength of the heartbeat on the ECG machine. It was back to normal now.

I took a closer look to him, taking his hand in the process. "When are you going to wake up, dad? I missed you already." Despite the sadness I am feeling right now; I tend to hide it still on my smile. When he wakes up, I don't want him to see me crying.

His hand suddenly twitched in between my touch. Well, that could be my imagination, right? Then again, his eyes were slowly twitching too and this could only mean one thing; it's good news!

"D-Dad?" I gulped, trying hard not to cry. I know that he's slowly waking up now. Then finally, his frail eyes unexpectedly open and it met mine. I smiled terribly. "Dad! Hey, you're back!" I hugged him, carefully not to meet his vital defects. If only he's not like this, I could hug him like crazy.

"M-Mikan…" He smiled. "How are you, dear?" He asked.

I shook my head as I fought the urge to cry. "I'm fine dad; you should be worrying about yourself. Take a rest. Oh, hey, do you need water or anything? I can give you a hand." I smiled at him.

He slowly shook his head, "No dear." With that he smiled.

I kissed his forehead. "I thought you're gonna leave us and mom." I whispered, feeling something prickly in my eyes again. "Don't you ever scare us like that again." He smiled in an apologetic manner as he tapped my head. Swiftly, he stopped and looked at my back. I turned my head and saw that it was mom, smiling lightly.

She came closer. "Welcome back, hon."

"Love you dad." I kissed his cheeks then made way. They totally need some time out to resolve their problem. "I'll go out first, it looks like you two needs some time out." I smiled at them.

I went out then I met pairs of tantalizing crimson eyes.

I blinked twice.

You?

No way!

"Hey," he greeted absentmindedly.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked when I was finally out of the room. I was really confused.

"You're dad finally woke up, huh?" He said instead. I gave him a mystified look. That totally didn't answer my previous question. He smiled, more likely smiling at my stupid looks again. But something in his eyes says the opposite. "And this is where you've been all along." His last words were rather a statement.

I averted my gaze and started walking. I felt him follow me. "None of your concern." I said harshly. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. Oh, that stupid and egotistic shrug again! – Makes me want to kill him. "I followed you."

"Don't you ever hear me say things like, _'Do not follow me.'_?" I snapped.

"I did hear, but I did not listen, apparently" He corrected proudly.

"Well, it's kind of flattering that you realized it." I shrug back. "Anyway, thanks for being here, you may go now." I bowed.

"Why do you keep on pushing me away from you?" He groaned as he splashed his hand on his face.

"Why do you keep on pestering me?"

"I am not." He spoke again. "You're the only one thinking that I am pestering you."

"Well, whatever it is your doing, better stop it now." I said plainly. "Please Natsume, just this once, leave me alone. My family needs me." I pleaded.

Rejection was visible in his eyes. Clearly, he was hurt. But not as much hurt like the way I am feeling recently. I better get away from him as soon as possible.

He sighed. More likely being pushed to give up. But I thought wrong. "Please, your father is fine. You knew very well that he's awake now, right? But us... You and me, we're still not fine. Can't I really have a moment to talk to you?"

"Go talk to someone who cares." I snapped. I pressed my lips to a thin line, feeling guilt rush up my heart. But how can something like Natsume change me? How did he change me so negatively? I was supposed to be happy, but I can't. He's nothing.

And I'm the stupid one who believed him; fell in love right next to his trap. Why me, of all people? If it wasn't for the record that he borrowed my red notebook, if only I did not meet him in the first place, then I wouldn't be like this. It hurts so much realizing that he does not feel the way I feel. I knew very well that I am an idiot who unknowingly decided to get back at him and continue the deal – that _oh so stupid_ deal. _Damn_ myself!

I was about to walk past him, but he then grabbed my wrist. "If all else fail, I have promised myself to use force." He stated strongly. Surprised as I was, I can't do anything but stare at his raging crimson orbs. But it sent shivers down my spine. His eyes... I can read his emotions. Vanity, hatred, sadness - all in one. I looked away as I tried to get out from his grip.

Reality check, I can't because he's strong.

"Let go of me." I stated, looking back at him.

He pulled me closer at him, unpredictably. I gasped. "Let's talk, _outside_. Then I'll let go of you. Would that sound like a plan to you?"

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed.

We went out of the hospital, with his hand still holding mine. Why do I forget the feeling that I hate him? It makes me feel like I want to be with him despite the fact that he had done so many mistakes to me. Do I really love you this much, Natsume?

"Stop staring." He smirked at me.

"I wasn't staring." I defended. "I was thinking."

"Of me?" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hate me."

"Dream on, Hyuuga" I rolled my eyes. "If this is what you call talking, then thank you. I'm not interested to listen anymore."

He sighed. "Get inside."

"The hospital? Alright."

"The car." He glared. "Get inside the car now, idiot."

"I don't want to." I said as he was about to get in the driver's seat. He glared at me and went out. I backed out a little, looking for a way to run.

"Stop talking like that. I know you want to be with me." He said solemnly. I continued to back away from him.

I gulped, realizing that I was on dead end. "No I d-don't." He went closer to me.

"Really now?" He smirked.

"Yes, so if you would excuse me, I'll go back to- HMPH!"

Kiss.

A simple kiss.

I want to scream. I want to struggle, but I can't. It's like I have no force anymore, and I'm weak. Why, Natsume? Why are you doing this to me? I really want to vanish now. Die, would be better. This is my first kiss, and it's with him. His lips felt soft on mine, and there was the feeling that I don't want him to stop, if ever he has plan on stopping.

"There, now you're inside the car." He said as he stopped kissing.

What?

Realization hit me.

Holy Shit! When did I get inside the car? I glared at him. He was on the driver's seat. I have the feeling that we went through there. I sighed. "What tricks do you want to play on me?"

"I have nothing."

"That was my first kiss!" I said.

He started the engine. "No it's not." He said with a smirk.

I blinked thrice. "Well, this place seemed..."

"Wonderful?" Natsume asked.

"Nice. I don't know what term to use."

This place is... magnificent, beautiful, breathtaking, superb, lovely... Alright, I ran out of adjectives.

"This is the Hyuuga's rest house. It has wonderful view, right?" He also leaned on the fence, close to me.

I nodded. I can see different lights from up here. It has perfect view since its night time. I smiled. I think I have forgotten my problems.

"I promised myself that one day, I would bring the girl I love here." I looked at him, he smiled. He was looking at the busy streets down there. The wind came blowing and rustled his raven hair. "This place is quite romantic for lovers, don't you think?"

"Really." I just ignored his statement.

He held my hand. It's so warm, compared to the weather here. "You're the first girl I brought up here." He smiled a genuine one.

"You're so full of yourself." I turned around, ready to walk away, but he just don't let go of me.

"Why are you making me feel this way, Mikan?" Sadness was clear in his voice.

I sighed. "Let me see, I'm the hundredth girl you told a lie with. I'm not buying it."

"Sorry to ruin the moment, dear. But you had it all wrong." Keiko Ryuzaki came out from the shadows.

"Keiko."

So, she's here. So much for saying: You're the first girl that I brought up here. I should never really get my hopes up. And never will I ever believe in Hyuuga. That's a close call for me, wasn't it right? "I'm leaving." I moved back my hand away from Natsume and bowed. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness that you brought me here."

"We're cousins." In unison, they said.

"I know, right?" I continued walking, but then the idea just sunk inside of my idiot brain. I stopped, turned around at them and made a face. "You're WHAT!"

"See, I told you she doesn't know." Keiko winked at Natsume.

Natsume sighed. "We're cousins, Mikan. I know we don't resemble, but yes, we're relatives."

Idiocy is hitting me again. I can't find any reaction to this. I gulped. "T-then, why a-are you saying this to m-me? I don't care."

Natsume laughed a little. "Well, you were pretty jealous back then." He just offered me his smirk.

"Jealousy my butt! Hmp!" I walked away again. Jealous? Yeah, hell I was. But admitting it in front of him makes me think I'm so gaga for him. A part of me was thankful that they're cousins. Men, why do I easily jump into conclusions without observing first? But Natsume has no feelings for me. What he said back then, a while ago, was really scripted. He'll need my help again, to be his pretend something that's why he said those sweet flicks. But I'm not falling into that hole again.

"Where do you think you're going, Mikan?" My train of thoughts scattered away. He just sneaked up on me and hugged me! Since when did he grow to be so sly? "I thought you are going to hug me after realizing that Keiko and I were cousins."

Alright, that's it! "Stop presuming things, alright, Natsume?" I forcefully looked at him and glared. "What exactly do you want right now? Just get to the point already!"

"Mikan,"

"Do you still need me to be your pretend girlfriend-?"

"Mikan, look-"

"You don't have to say those sweet words for me. I know you don't like me-"

"Just shut up-"

"And again, what on earth do you want, Hyuuga?"

"You and only you, Mikan! Just shut the hell up!" Natsume snapped. He closed his eyes as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, I was surprised. But Mikan, don't ever think that I don't like you. What I said earlier was all true. No lies, promise!"

Should I believe him? Part of me wants to.

"Give it a try, Mikan." Keiko smiled at me. "Don't be too harsh on him. I'll go now, hoping not to disturb any of your conversation." With that, she left.

After a long moment of silence, Natsume spoke.

"Did you know why I choose you to be my fake girlfriend?"

I bit my lower lip. "Nope."

"Of all people, you're the first person I thought about. Truth be told, I like you so, so much, Mikan." Sincerity was clear in his voice and his hug on me went tighter.

"This... What you're saying, is that scripted?" I turned at him.

"Still can't believe me?"

"You know, I-"

There, I was cut off again by a kiss. A very gentle one. He pulled back.

"Is that a proof to you?" He smirked.

I touched my lips, I was still fazed by his sudden gesture. "T-that was... m-my second kiss from you."

He sighed. "I told you that it's not." A little while, he laughed.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "W-what do you mean?"

His laugh grew harder. "That was your fourth!"

"What?" I snapped. "W-when? How?"

"First was when you were sleeping at my place, second was when you fainted, or I guess you really fainted, then third, just a while ago, and fourth, just today." He winked at me.

I feel like crying right now due to embarrassment. "Why? I hate you, Natsume! You kissed me without permission!" I keep on knocking his chest.

"Whoa, wait. Calm down, I'm sorry." I stopped. "If I ask for permission that I'm going to kiss you, will you allow me to?"

"No." I said simply.

"Well, that's what I thought, so I'm not asking permission." He kissed my cheek, put his arms around my waist. "But I love you, Mikan."

I looked down. I don't know how to react. This is the first time that a person confessed to me in personal. Should I say to him what I feel? I insist. Maybe this is just a trick again.

"What about Luna?" I asked. "And your grandfather?" I put my hands at his chest.

He kissed my forehead. "Well, don't worry about them, thanks to Keiko, he convinced my grandfather about not marrying her. I have the rights to choose, kay?"

"Uhm... yeah." I felt relieved. I smiled secretly. So everything's fine now?

"So, don't you have something to say?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

I gulped. "What should I say?"

"Tell me what's on your mind, tell me how you feel, tell me everything."

I sighed. Well, it's now or never. "Is it too late for me to say that I love you too?" I looked straight in his eyes. Well, he looked surprised. I laughed a little. "Your reaction is so funny, Natsume."

It's like he regained his self composure and started tickling my waist.

"Na-Natsume! No! Stop it!" I said in between laughs. "Stop. Tickling. Me." And that too.

He suddenly stopped and hugged me from my back. "I love you, Mikan." He whispered on my ears. I'm not really used to this, but well, this couldn't be helped.

I smiled. You know my response, Natsume.

I kissed his cheek. "Me too."

**-STORY ENDS-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This took so long. WAAAHH! Forgiiiive meeee! D: Tell me what you think. I might add an epilogue :3


	16. Chapter 16

**SKETCHES**

By: meodicAngel016

**EPILOGUE**

Here inside the rest house of the Hyuugas. Natsume's grandfather is here. Nobody told me that he's here. I groaned inwardly. Why didn't Natsume tell me? So is this his plan? Is this why he brought me up here, only to meet him? What if he sees right through me? What if he does not approve of me? I'm afraid of the possibilities that he might just kick me out of this four cornered room. I know I have interfered with them when Natsume was about to go with his grandfather after the concert, but I don't know what I was doing, alright? All I want right now is a time machine that can help me get back so I didn't let myself do that.

Damn.

I can feel the beat of my heart grow fast.

"Uh… Good evening sir." I bit my lower lip as I looked at the floor – again, like it's the most attractive thing to look at. Natsume held my cold hand tighter. I looked at him and signaled, '_What the hell is the meaning of this'_. Funny, he just smirked.

I sighed. I'll write on my _'Whom I want to Torture'_ Notebook the name of Hyuuga Natsume.

"Mikan Sakura," Deep voice covered the room. "It seems that my grandson has been attached to you. I can see that." He looked at our intertwined hands. I quickly let go of Natsume.

"I uh…" Shoot! What to say, what to say?

"That's fine." He smiled. That caused me to be relieved. But that was the first that I ever saw him do that. "Don't worry, I approve of you."

Unbelievable.

Truly it is.

What about Luna?

"I declined the arrange marriage." He continued speaking as he stood up his chair. He walked to the window and observed there. "I never thought I'd say this, but I was selfish at that time that I let the Koizumi family interfere with us. That was all because of the family business, Miss Sakura." He looked at me. I wasn't all scared now. I feel… touched for some reason. "The reason why I agreed that they should have that kind of plan was because Koizumi Line Business wants the Hyuuga Corporation in return if I will disagree. But now, I don't care anymore what happens."

So that's the reason behind that.

"But why them? What do they want with your company, sir?"

He sighed. "Hyuugas and the Koizumis are very good friends, Mikan. Since that's one particular reason, the Koizumi wants to hold a merged company, without Hyuuga Corp in the picture."

I was speechless. Koizumis wants to hold a merged company? They will be the ones to hold the Hyuuga Corporation and them only? How selfish would that sound?

"I… I'm sorry Mr Hyuu-" I was cut off.

"No need to say sorry. I need to say sorry. For causing you all the trouble. I knew right from the very start that my grandson loves you very much. Accept my apology." He looked straight at me, pleading light crimson eyes looking at me.

I coughed. "Uhm, there's no one to blame in this situation, sir." I gulped. Still, I can't find it comfortable around him.

"Yow pops, is that all?" Natsume held me by the neck. "We need to go now, her father is still in the hospital." And now, he's dragging me away.

He sighed. "Go on now. I'm very sorry again for causing you so much trouble."

Natsume slammed the door as we got out of their rest house. He let go of me.

"Hey, what gives?" I said in between coughs. "Do I look like your wrestling partner or something?" I glared at him as I massaged my neck.

He smirked at me. "Don't you think it's time that I meet your family, huh, Mikan?" He went closer at me and kissed my cheek.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" He asked right away.

"Nothing!" I sticked out my tongue.

I got inside the car. I looked at my reflection on the rear mirror but what caught my attention was the picture that was supposed to be inside my notebook of sketches.

Natsume also got in the car. I bet he noticed my funny look at the mirror where the picture was pasted.

"You only noticed that now?" He smirked. "I thought you saw that while we're on our way here."

I looked at him. "Why didn't you give it to me?"

"It's because I don't want to." He started the engine. "And every time I missed you, I always looked at that picture."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really."

He started driving. "I don't suppose you believe me, eh? Mikan?" He smirked at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Romeo." I mandated. I really hate that smirk of him, seriously. The rest of the road trip back to the hospital was quite comfortable now. I felt relieved. There's no more guilt. I was happy.

**^^MXN^^**

"Mikan, hi dear." Mother greeted me with a smile once I sat foot on the room where my dad is. She looked behind me, the smile on her face vanished. She seemed surprised. But then, after a while, she smiled again. "I see Natsume is with you."

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Sakura." Natsume bowed. "I got a little present." Since we stopped over a place, he said it would be better if he gave them a present. It's just a simple fruit basket.

My dad looked at him. "Thank you,"

"Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga is my name, sir."

"Thank you, Natsume." Again, he looked at Natsume from head to toe. "So, anything you want to spill out?" My dad raised an eyebrow.

Great, I should have seen this coming.

"Uh, dad, he's my uh…"

"Natsume is Mikan's boyfriend, hon." Mother smirked. I glared at her and signaled, _'Really, now? At his situation like this?'_ Aw crap.

Dad closed his eyes shut. After a while, he opened them again. "First is that I left, then been in an accident, then hear news like this now?"

He seemed, fired up?

I gulped.

"Dad, look…"

"Natsume, are you taking care of my daughter?"

"Yes sir, very much." He nodded.

"Good. That's good." He nodded as well. "We'll talk man to man once I got off this hospital, as for the meantime, thanks for taking good care of her. Just don't be troubled with her. Can I count on that with you?"

"Definitely."

**^^MXN^^**

Four days later, dad was checked out of the hospital. He made up with mom, felt sorry for leaving us and that he wanted another chance, mom forgiven him right away. I'm glad everything is alright now. Truth be told, that was what I was waiting for.

On the other hand, Luna can't seem to accept the fact that Natsume _will no_t and _will never_ marry her. This is what had happened two days ago:

_The calm night covered me as the moon shines its delicate silver color. I was at outside the Hyuugas rest house where the garden was. The feeling was really comfortable, not to mention being surrounded by magnificent flowers. I held on the railing. I whistled. Wow. It's one big cliff as I see it. One wrong move and I'll be saying goodbye to the world for good. But honestly, the view here is so serene. The lights from the city down there makes the night so colorful._

"_You seemed to be very relieved, huh, Mikan?" A familiar female voice sounded from behind me. I looked at where it was, only to find a shadow from the dark. "You think you're so clever to steal Natsume away from me, eh?"_

_Alright, now I'm sure its Luna Koizumi._

"_What do you want?" I asked as I turned around. I leaned in the railing._

"_Natsume," she answered. "I want Natsume. Will you give him to me?" She raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer to me._

_I have a bad feeling about this._

_I shrugged. "If he wants you, then I don't see something wrong with that. I'll give him to you. But since he don't, I think it's better for you to leave." I spoke in a calm voice, seriously, no threatening intention on that one._

_She laughed out sarcastically. "Acting a little brave, Mikan?" She stepped closer to me. I then noticed a rope in her hands._

_Shoot!_

_Before I knew it, she pushed me off the railing. Luna was strangling me by the neck with the rope. My heart started beating up so fast and I didn't have enough strength to push her away. Half of my body was outside the railing. I… can't breathe though. I closed my eyes as I tried to remove Luna's hand on my neck. Too late, the rope was tied. "L… Luna," I stammered._

"_If you can't give Natsume to me, then I'll go fetch him," she said in such an angry tone. "Right after I killed you."_

_I started coughing. My hands were on the rope, hoping that it will lessen the tension on my neck. I looked down, maybe it's better if I just let go. I closed my eyes shut. Where the hell is Natsume when you need him?_

_Maybe this is the last of me. I can hardly breathe._

_Then again, the tension on my neck was suddenly gone. There's no one pushing me away anymore. I looked at Luna, only to find her wrist being held tight by Natsume._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked in such a rough tone._

_I stood on the ground still. But I was coughing. I fell down on my knees as I slowly removed the rope on my neck._

"_N-Natsume, I-" Luna was cut off._

"_What if I'll strangle you to death?" I looked at Natsume. His viscous tone makes me want to calm him down. But I couldn't find my strength yet. "Get out of here, NOW. I don't remember inviting you here, and I don't know how you get here or how you know this place, so get the hell out of here!" He pushed Luna's hand away, making her back away._

_I looked at Natsume. Raging crimson eyes was clearly visible towards the moonlight. I slowly stood up as I get near him. "Nat-sume" I coughed._

"_Please don't decline the marriage, Natsume." Luna pleaded._

"_You're not really over with that? And to think that you strangled Mikan with a rope? No, I don't think so." I have already seen your true color, Luna." He glared at her._

"_No – I didn't mean it!"_

"_Didn't mean it?" Natsume smirked as he massaged his chin. "You WANTED to kill her for Pete's sake!"_

"_Natsume, please." She stepped closer._

"_Don't even think about it. I let the cops know what you did. And if you will never ever leave us alone, I'll make sure you'll die in jail."_

_Luna stepped backwards with an ironic laugh. "You'll regret this, Natsume." She pointed at Natsume. "Mark those words." A little while, she was out of our sight._

_I felt relieved._

"_Are you okay?" Natsume asked me in such a genuine tone._

_I gave him a curt nod. "Yeah, for now." I smiled at him._

_He pulled me close to him and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Damn, I shouldn't have let you stay out here, I'm sorry."_

"_No, don't be." I smiled. "Thanks for coming out here, I thought you didn't notice." I held him by his waist._

"_Maybe it's just instincts." He sighed. "I loved you very much, I care for you. I know if there's something wrong about you, or if you're in trouble."_

_I leaned in to him. "I'm really glad I met you."_

That's all. I'm really happy to have him.

With these things sorted out now, what more can I ask for? My sketches led me to him. My family is complete now. I'm alright now.

Are you?

**-END OF STORY-**

**MelodicAngel016: **Another completed multi-chaptered story. This calls for a celebration. XD Cheers! Thanks for reading this story and for leaving reviews. I appreciated it, really. Anyway, sorry for so many grammatical errors and for updating sooooo late. -.-

THANKS AGAIN! :D

Lots of LOVE.

~MelodicAngel016


End file.
